Wolves and Hounds Work Together
by elsa0509
Summary: An AU where Sandor decides to help Sansa and rescues Ned from being executed, swearing loyalty to the Starks. He is made Sansa's sworn shield to protect her from any conflict due to the upcoming war, but what will happen when they spend too much time together? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever and I hope you enjoy it. I do not own any of the characters. Please review**

_Prologue_

Sansa went running down the halls to her room. The urgency in Septa Mordane's voice was not lost on the girl and in that moment, Sansa knew true fear for the first time. After turning a corner Sansa stopped suddenly, her breath catching in her throat. There before her was the Hound coming out of the shadows and into her path. Both stopped and stared at each other for the briefest moment. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, almost dream like, but he broke the reverie and began to walk slowly towards her. He lifted his head and Sansa could just make out the scared side of his face and the corners of his mouth twisted into a cruel grin. The women of court mocked the man and made hateful jokes behind his back. They made no show to disguise what they thought about Joffrey's dog and always looked anywhere but his face. Sansa was not like them. She had been the only one, other than perhaps Queen Cersei, to look at him.

"Stay away from me," Sansa said, mustering all the courage she had left into saying that one, simple, phrase. The Hound didn't frighten her, but his sudden appearance did. He started walking towards her, blocking any chance she had to move past him. Sansa knew she had to get away. However, the only direction she could go was backwards. Her left foot took a step back and then her right. It wasn't working.

"I'll tell my father"

The Hound kept getting closer, the threat not intimidating the war hardened warrior. His grin got bigger.

"I'll-I'll tell the queen." Sansa was running out of time to try to scare the Hound into letting her pass.

Then his mouth opened into the widest grin she had ever seen on the man and he laughed mockingly.

"Who do you think sent me?"

His large figure loomed over Sansa as he got closer and closer. Hair covered the burned side of his face, but the look in his eyes was enough to scare her. Sansa picked up her long skirts and tried to run past him. The Hound was quicker and grabbed her arm, pushing her against the cold, stone wall.

"What are you playing at girl? Think you can outrun a dog?"

"Please Ser, I need to pass. Something is wrong and it is unsafe in these halls. Armed men are coming this way."

"I am no Ser," he said harshly as he stared at her. Then he really looked at her. The Hound noticed her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and saw the fear behind them. His face softened. "Bugger them. The only thing you need fear in these halls is me and I won't hurt you."

Sansa looked up into his hard gray eyes. There was something in them she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she knew he was telling her the truth. As if to answer her, he softly muttered, "A dog will die for you, but never lie to you."

There was silence between them until the sound of the armed men drifted down the long corridor. Sansa turned her head in the direction of the noise and quickly turned back to face him with panic written all over her face. "Please help me…Ser," remembering her manners.

The Hound had never heard a more desperate, innocent plea for help. He softened his grip on her and took a step back. "Aye, I'll help you Little Bird."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who are following, favorited, or reviewed. It brought the biggest smile to my face! Now we are on to the actual story. I do not own any characters. Be sure to review!**

Sansa knelt in The Godswood hoping her prayers would be heard and her father would be shown mercy. Night had fallen in Kings Landing and had given her the perfect cover to sneak out of her rooms and head to the one place she knew no one would bother her. A warm breeze rustled her skirts and a few wisps of auburn hair escaped from the pins that were holding them back. Silence surrounded her and she reveled in it. Her life at the capital had been nothing but noise and she was grateful for the change, especially with how recent events were unfolding.

A snap of a twig broke her thoughts and Sansa turned around to see the Hound standing behind her. _How had such a large man snuck up on her? _Unlike the shiny, white armor the other men of the Kingsguard wore, his was a dull gray and was worn from past battles. He wore the scrapes and dents like a badge of honor. Sansa looked up at the towering man and all she could see was a glimmer in his gray eyes. He said nothing. There always seemed to be silence between them.

The Hound held out his hand and Sansa took it. It was so rough and dirty, not at all like Ser Loras. Sansa rose to her feet and took back her hand, careful not to let it brush her skirts lest the grime soil the expensive silk. His voice broke the silence, quiet and mocking.

"That was a pretty little speech you gave today."

"Why do you have to be so hateful?" Why couldn't he understand that she was doing everything in her power to save her father? Her voice had cracked as she replied. _This is no time to be a silly little girl._

"Hateful?" he spat out. "You'll be glad of the hateful things I do someday when you're queen and I'm all that stands between you and your beloved _King._" The sneer on his face as the last word died on his lips did not go unnoticed by Sansa. "Save your prayers, girl. That boy won't spare your father."

Desperate, she argued with him with as much force as she dared show, not wanting her voice to carry into the halls of the Red Keep. "Joffrey promised me that he would show mercy if my father would only confess to his crimes. I have to find a way to talk to him. He is an honorable man and—"

"Ha! All this bloody talk about honor. Lord Stark _is_ an honorable man, but he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. With all his talkin', he will end up the same as Lord Arryn."

"Please, you promised to help me," her quiet voice pleading for him to hear her out. The moonlight shone through the clouds as they parted and Sansa could now see the frustration on his face. "Is there any way I can see him, if only for a moment?"

The Hound looked down at her and noticed the tears falling down her face. _Damn her. Why couldn't she understand that her father is as good as dead? But her eyes- _

"I already helped you once with that business with Cersei. Can't have a dog helping you again."

After he had agreed to help her, The Hound escorted Sansa to Cersei himself and kept her safe from the Lannister men slaughtering Eddard Stark's household. He waited outside the door as the Queen spoke with the Little Bird and then escorted her back to her rooms once she was dismissed. Unbeknownst to Sansa, he sat outside her door all night. There was something about her that made him want to protect her. _Is it the way she looks at me? No woman has ever looked me in the eye. Or is it that she needs the protection I never had?_

"You are not a dog, Ser." Her voice brought him back to the present. It was filled with politeness and sincerity.

"I am a dog and I am no Ser! Didn't I already tell you that?" He growled at her just as his name would suggest.

"Then what shall I call you?" The question was simple enough, but to him it was a breath of fresh air. _When was the last time he had actually been asked for his name?_ His face did not betray his thoughts and the seemingly permanent scowl on his face twitched.

"You can call me Hound like everyone else." _Damn it man. Don't bark at the poor girl because she asked for your name._ "Or," he hesitated, "Sandor."

Sansa looked pleased at his response and he could see for the first time that she was honest in wanting to know his name. Internally, Sandor smiled.

"Sandor," her eyes pleaded with him. "Please help me speak to my father. No one else will help him."

_Doesn't she know what she is saying? What am I doing? This could be considered treason._ Sandor grabbed Sansa by the arm none too gently and was moving her further into the Godswood and away from the Red Keep. "Please stop!" Sansa said in a pained voice. "Sandor, stop! You are hurting me!"

He came to an abrupt stop underneath a tree. The moonlight couldn't reach them there. He pulled her in front of him and brought his face down closer to hers. _Good, I can no longer see her face nor can she see mine._

"Quit your chirping Little Bird and listen to me. These are dangerous thoughts you have and I won't have you sent to the Black Cells on account you can't keep your thoughts to yourself," he said in a hushed voice.

Sansa stared at him and knew that this was his way of telling her to be careful. _Maybe he really is going to help me._ Sandor sighed and released her arm.

"It's getting late. Time to get to bed girl." Sandor moved out of Sansa's way to let her pass. She didn't want to leave the quiet solitude of the Godswood, but she also didn't want to anger Sandor. Reluctantly, Sansa walked away from him. The walk back to the Red Keep was short and she quickly found herself inside, her shoes making no noise as she walked. She didn't make it very far when she realized that Sandor was following her. His boots making surprisingly soft slapping noises on the cold stone floor.

It wasn't until Sansa reached her door that she turned around to acknowledge him. There was nothing for her to say. _Why did he follow me all the way here? _Again, silence was their companion. Her back was to the door and she lowered her head to look anywhere other than his face, suddenly embarrassed she was caught out of her room. Sansa turned around and pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Looking back one last time at the man they called the Hound, she finally found her voice. "Thank you."

Sandor stared at her then nodded his head and briskly walked away. _Gods what have I gotten myself into? _Distracted,he turned the corner and ran into Lord Varys. The bald man seemed to be made of stone and didn't move from the impact. He looked surprised, but at the same time he did not.

"Ah, Sandor Clegane. What a pleasure to see you this fine evening. Whatever are you doing lurking in this hallway?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed…hint hint (could motivate me to do an update sooner). I do not own any of these characters.**

"Ah, Sandor Clegane. What a pleasure to see you this fine evening. Whatever are you doing lurking in this hallway?"

Lord Varys was the last man Sandor wanted to see, other than perhaps Littlefinger. Varys' spies no doubt had told him that he was with the Stark girl. Standing patiently, Varys held his hands together inside his robes waiting for the giant man in front of him to answer.

"Bugger off eunuch! My being here is none of your business." He sneered down at the man.

"Ouch. That does hurt Hound," Varys said in the monotone, airy drawl he uses whenever he attempts to rebuff someone else's comments. "However, I am not here to talk about me. Let's talk about you. I hear the Hound has taken a liking to a small direwolf."

_What else does the Spider know?_

Varys could see the Hound was agitated. "Now, now. Don't go skulking off into a corner to lick your wounds, Hound. I am here because I wish to speak with you. Please, will you come with me?"

The two men walked the silent halls of the Red Keep towards the rooms that Varys kept. Torches lined the wall to guide them in the darkness with only their dancing shadows as company. When they finally came upon his door, Varys took a key out of his robes and moved a small, hinged panel in the wood that hid the lock. He inserted the key and turned. Sandor gave a sort of snort and Varys turned around, "One can never be too careful around here. I trust you know that by now."

Varys stepped through the doorway and ushered Sandor through, who had to duck because of his height. Once they were both inside the room, the door was quickly shut and locked. Turning around, Varys saw Sandor had already sat down and was eyeing the decanter of Dornish red on the table in front of him. Not wanting to delay the important conversation, the bald man made his way to his guest and poured him a glass of wine. Sandor took the glass none too gently and downed its contents in one gulp. It was quickly refilled and Sandor was mindful that he drank this one more slowly, as it was sure to be a long night and he wanted to keep his wits about him. Varys took a seat on the opposite side of the table and folded his hands in his lap, cocking his head slightly to the side. "Now tell me Clegane. What were you doing in the young wolf's hallway?"

"I told you _Spider, _it is none of your fucking business."

"I don't want to play games with you. We can go back and forth, the same questions repeated over and over and never get any further than we are now. I want you to know that I am on your side."

"Bugger that! I am on no side but my own. What I do with the Little Bi—Stark girl is my own business!"

Varys could tell that he was testing the Hound's patience. "Just hear me out. What I have to say might help our dear Sansa."

Sandor's curiosity was piqued and he eyed Varys, interested in what he had to say. _What could Varys possibly know that can help the Little Bird? _"Go on then."

"The accusations Lord Stark presented to the court are most troublesome. However, there may be some truth behind what he had to say." Varys saw Sandor's eyebrow rise. _Now I have his attention._

"What do you mean? That whiny little shit is not the king?"

"After Lord Arryn's death, I decided to do some investigating myself. Now, it is no secret that Arryn was up to something. Some would say that is what got him in the end. Lord Stark discovered the secret his old friend had uncovered and revealed he knew to Queen Cersei."

Sandor leaned forward. "It's no secret that cunt spread her legs to her brother."

"No, but what is a secret is that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are not Robert's children."

Varys never knew the Hound could be left speechless, but was proud to probably be the first to be able to do so. Sandor slowly sat back in his chair and his shocked eyes began to take on a thoughtful look. He rubbed his chin with his calloused hand. _Well fuck me._

"Let me guess," Sandor said after a moment of thought. "The honorable Ned Stark confronted Cersei to save herself and the children from Robert's wrath?"

"That seems to be the way of it. Not to mention he put his faith in the wrong person."

"Littlefinger."

"Yes, tragic isn't it? Such is the destiny of honorable men in this realm. Pity there are so few. But as I say, I am on your side."

"How does this put you on my side?"

"I am a champion for the realm, the only one in my opinion. After what I have seen of our new king, I do believe he will slowly destroy us all. War is coming. It is inevitable, regardless of what we do. Joffrey's decision to imprison Ned will surely bring the northern lords down upon us. My informants up north have said that Robb Stark is already calling in his banners. The only way to end the upcoming war quickly is to release Lord Stark. I am doing my best to convince Joffrey to let him take the black."

"Lord Stark going to the Wall is not going to stop the north from attacking us."

"No, you are correct, but he always had a way with his men and they will listen to him. He can call off the Northmen."

"What about Joffrey?"

"There are plans underway as we speak. Now, I have spoken with Lord Stark and I believe he will play along. He just needs the right motivation."

"Everything you just said to me is treason. Why would you tell Joffrey's dog?"

"I do believe I am correct that we both have a soft spot for the Starks."

_He does have a point. Maybe I can keep my promise and help the Little Bird. _"Would you be able to get Sansa in to see him?" Sandor thought it was a long shot, but decided there was no harm in asking.

Varys knew that this would be a difficult undertaking, but they had to try. _Sansa could be the key to getting Lord Stark to agree to our plan. _

"I might be able to arrange something."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are seriously the best! Thank you again to everyone who has commented and is following this story. I am thrilled you are enjoying it. Please review as they always brighten my day. I do not own any of the characters.**

It had been several weeks since Varys and Sandor last spoke. The Master of Whispers met with King Joffrey nearly every day to plead with him into allowing Lord Stark to take the black. Seeming to never want to hear what one of his councilors had to say, he always waved off Varys with a dismissive wave and disinterested yawn. On one of these days, Varys happened to catch Joffrey while he watched the new Gold Cloaks train in the yard. The Hound's presence did not deter Varys.

"King Joffrey, I am so pleased to find you here," said Varys. Taking on a tone that expressed his feigned interest in the sport below, Varys added, "Ah, the newest members of our fine City Watch. No doubt that they will serve you proudly." Joffrey turned to face him.

"Yes. Why shouldn't they? I am their king!" Joffrey's raised lip turned into a scowl as he turned back to the men.

"Of course your Highness. What a fine day for their sport. It is a shame that we shall see few more like it. The wolves are coming down upon us and these men will not have time to spare for such leisurely activities."

Joffrey walked away from the railing he had been leaning on and flopped into an overstuffed chair under the protection of an awning. He took a few grapes from a gold platter nearby and popped them into his mouth, chewing ever so slowly. After swallowing and taking a large sip of wine, Joffrey finally turned his attention to Varys.

"I do not fear Robb Stark. What is he going to do? I have my grandfather to stop the traitor in his tracks. Pretty soon, we are going to hear all the wolves whimper for mercy." He smiled cruelly and took another sip of wine.

"It is true that Lord Tywin does take command of the battle field. My only fear is that there are still those who are loyal to the North here in the capital. Any one of them could be a spy. We cannot allow sensitive information critical to the crown's success to be divulged. Precautions must be made."

Joffrey seemed to consider this and gave Varys a penetrating gaze. "And what kind of precautions, exactly, do we need to take?"

"I have several ideas that I would like the small council to consider, but there is one pressing matter that weighs on my mind. May we discuss the matter of allowing Lord Stark to take—"

"NO! I will not hear of it again! Just," he said taking a tired pause, "stop talking."

Varys nodded his head and took a step off to the side. Joffrey used his thumb and index finger to hold the bridge of his nose. "At least I have a dog who only barks when I command him to." There was another pause and the king looked up. "Hound, where do you think my Lady Sansa is today?"

Sandor stared straight ahead and replied in a small, disinterested voice. "Could be she is in her rooms. Or the Godswood," he added as an afterthought. "I don't follow the girl like one of those lap dogs."

"I haven't seen her for a while now. What could the stupid girl be doing this whole time? Why isn't she serving her king?" As he said this, his tone became angrier.

"Varys," Joffrey said as he suddenly sat up and scooted towards the edge of the chair. "I believe I will have my lady join me for dinner tonight. Make all the arrangements. She must be so sad her father is rotting in the Black Cells. It is time we brightened her spirits."

"An excellent suggestion your Highness."

Joffrey stood and began to walk away, but not before he stopped in front of Varys. "Make her wear the pink dress. I like her pretty." With those last words, the boy king walked away with his Hound trailing behind. Varys couldn't be sure, but he could swear he saw the Hound snarl in disgust at his masters' remark.

That night, Joffrey sent his loyal Hound to fetch Sansa. Sandor walked to her rooms with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, a new sensation for him. _That little prick is up to something. _The capital was fast becoming a dangerous place and you could feel it in the air. The most foreboding of all these places was the corridor he was walking down—hers.

The heavy wooden door was finally in front of him and he rapped on it with his mailed hand. He heard some light shuffling on the other side and the door creaked open just a crack. Light spilled from the room into the hall, stopping once it reached Sandor's scared face. A handmaiden stepped into view and looked up at the fearsome Hound, rendering her speechless. Sandor snarled and pushed his way into the room, ducking as he went through the door. She was the first, and only, thing he saw. All at once, his breath caught in his throat and he couldn't move forward. _Seven hells, she is the Maiden made flesh. Has she always been like this?_

Sansa was sitting in front of her mirror adding one more pin into her southern hairstyle. Sandor thought it looked like a nest on top of her head, but was pleased the girl had thought to not remind Joffrey where she comes from with a more northern look. The candlelight flickered and cast a flattering glow on her porcelain skin.

"Have you come to escort me, Sandor?" Her voice was just above a whisper. Her nervousness was apparent in every syllable.

The Hound was brought back to the present with those words and he grunted. "Aye. Your beloved king sent his dog to fetch you." _She is wearing the pink gown. Gods it does look beautiful on her._

"Thank you," Sansa replied as she stood up and made her way over to his side. "Only I wish you would not call yourself that."

"A dog only tells the truth Little Bird and that is what I am." _She smells like lavender. _

"No. You are my friend." The sincerity in her statement made Sandor look down at his companion. Her small hand then reached out and touched his arm. Even though he couldn't feel her touch, it still made his skin under his armor burn. When Sansa removed her hand, Sandor swore he could still feel it.

"Come, Little Bird. We mustn't keep the King waiting."

Sansa nodded her head and stepped out the door with her escort following behind. The two walked in silence, deep in their own thoughts. One thought of different ways to persuade Joffrey into letting Lord Stark go free. The other could not concentrate on anything else but the girl who smelled like lavender.

As they approached the King's private rooms, Sandor noticed a dark figure in front of the door. Sansa, deep in thought, had not noticed and gave a startled cry when Sandor's hand fell on her shoulder to stop her from walking into the man. Sandor sneered and kept his hand on Sansa's shoulder.

"Meryn. What are you doing here?"

"The King wanted me present during his dinner, Hound. What's it to you?"

Sandor rebuffed Meryn's question by pushing him to the side and escorted Sansa through the door. Sansa looked back at her escort and he gave a small, reassuring nod. Ser Meryn walked in behind them and bared the door shut. Sandor looked at Meryn and he answered the unspoken question.

"The King wants privacy and doesn't want to be disturbed."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and following this story! Seeing that people are enjoying this really makes my day…so please review! I do not own any of the characters.**

"The King wants privacy and doesn't want to be disturbed."

Sandor noticed Meryn's fingers stroking the pommel of his sword. _What in seven hells is going on? _Sansa stared straight ahead, not once looking at the opulent surroundings she now found herself in. Even the Hound had to admit that the king's rooms were richly decorated and, well, fit for a king. On the walls were tapestries woven in Norvos, depicting scenes of ancient battles and rich, plush carpets from Myr were spread on the floor. Lannister gold covered every corner of the room and candles lit for the dark night ahead made it glow. Just through the door to their left was the bedroom and was fitted with the finest feather bed in all of Westeros. Still, Sansa did not look at all of these things. Her fingers intertwined together, careful not to be caught fidgeting in front of Joffrey. _I have to be brave. _Then she noticed the Hound still walking closely behind her. _How kind it was for Sandor to escort me._

The walk from the door to the table was relatively short, given the expanse of Joffrey's rooms. Delicious food was spread on the table and Sandor realized how hungry he was. _Fuck me. I won't be able to have a proper meal until after this little shit is done here. _Sansa's stomach responded to his. _Well at least the Little Bird will have some good food in her after all this time hiding in her room._

Joffrey was standing next to his chair at the far end of the table. His mischievous smile put Sandor on alert and every muscle in his body was itching to take Sansa back to her rooms. "My lady," Joffrey said kindly. "I have not seen you for a couple of days. Maester Pycelle has informed me that you are not sick." His smile turned into a sneer and he asked, mockingly, "Is anything the matter? I trust you are being treated well."

Sansa was at a loss for words once more. This new Joffrey intimidated her and she could never seem to say the right thing, not since her father had been imprisoned in the Black Cells. No one would even speak to her. _Except for him. _She dared to glance at her friend out of the corner of her eye, but quickly turned her attention back to the king.

"Your Grace, I can explain." She had wanted to say more, but Joffrey interrupted her.

"It is of no consequence. Please sit and let's enjoy this meal together."

Ser Meryn appeared out of nowhere and went to pull out Sansa's chair for her. She went to sit down, but Meryn was unkind and pushed the edge of the seat into the backs of her knees, making her fall backwards into the chair, hard. Sandor started forward, but caught himself. _I can't help the Little Bird here. It wouldn't look good—for either of us._

Sansa made a startled little noise as she fell back. Joffrey gave a satisfied grin and turned his attention to the food in front of him. He ripped apart some of the roasted boar, shoving it in his mouth and watched as Sansa began to take dainty bites of the honeyed chicken. "Hound, go into the hallway and guard the door. I want some privacy with my lady and do not want to be disturbed. No one is to open that door, understand?"

Sandor grunted and walked to the door and opened it. Before heading out, he dared one last look at Sansa. She seemed nervous, but not frightened. _I don't like leaving her in there alone with him. He has never done that before. _

As his loyal dog closed the door behind him, Joffrey resumed his mocking gaze towards Sansa. "Perhaps my lady did not hear me. I asked if there was something wrong and if you were being treated well."

Sansa looked up from her plate and attempted to sit up a little straighter. "Yes, your Grace. I am being treated well, but I cannot help wondering what will become of my traitor father." It was a struggle to say those words.

Leaning forward, Joffrey stared daggers at his intended. "Your father should no longer be of any concern to you. Or," he started while settling back in his chair and slowly stroking his chin with his hand, "should _I _be the one concerned? About you."

"I beg your pardon, your Grace?" It came out as a small whimper.

"Several of my councilors have informed me that there are spies throughout the city sending important information to your traitor brother. You seem to have much affection for your family. Who's to say you aren't the one helping them?"

Time seemed to stop for Sansa as she could not believe what Joffrey was accusing her of. _I didn't do anything. Why would they think I have knowledge of such things? I have been in my room this whole time!_

"Please, I have had no correspondence with anyone from my family, including my father. I have been loyal to your Grace and would do nothing to displease you."

"I don't believe you."

Sandor stood outside the door watching the evening shadows creep their way across the wall only to disappear into the corner opposite him. There was nothing but silence in these halls. No one would dare walk down this corridor at night. _Except maybe a couple of whores._ He laughed to himself thinking of what a green boy this new king is. _Not even a man yet. _But the thought of Sansa wiped the grin off his face. _She is too good for the likes of him. He doesn't deserve her._

It was then that his silent watch ended. Sandor heard a woman scream out in pain on the other side of the door. _Sansa. _

"I still don't think you are telling the truth! Ser Meryn, help Lady Sansa remember. This time, it may just work."

Sansa was still sitting in her chair, only just, and holding the left side of her face, blood running down her hand. Ser Meryn had backhanded her with his mailed hand after Joffrey had accused her of sending information to her brother Robb. The blow made her scream out in pain and had almost made her fall out of her seat. Meryn grabbed Sansa's hair from behind and pulled her towards him, sending the chair crashing to its side. He then shoved her to the floor and kicked her in the gut. She screamed and let out a loud cough.

"PLEASE Joffrey! I swear I didn't send my brother anything! The only letter I have sent him since arriving in King's Landing is the one asking him to swear fealty to you." Her eyes pleaded with him, tears streaming down her face. Ser Meryn looked towards his king, and seeing no response, continued to kick Sansa until she was no longer moving.

Several minutes passed, but Sansa finally stirred and began pushing herself up from the cold floor with her hands. She remained on the floor, kneeling in front of the boy king. He finally tore his gaze away from her broken body and turned towards the knight. "I do believe she is telling the truth. Help her up. My lady has lost her appetite and is ready for bed."

Meryn held out his hand to Sansa and once she took it, yanked her up with such force that the muscles in her shoulder felt as if they had been torn. Joffrey got up from his seat stood in front of her, hoping she would look at him, but her eyes remained downcast. He placed his index finger under her chin and gently raised it so their eyes met. "It was a pleasure having dinner with you tonight. I am relieved to know you are not our spy. Now, Meryn, show her out. My dog is waiting for her outside."

"Of course, my King," Meryn said with a sadistic grin he shared with Joffrey. Sansa was shoved out the door as soon as it was opened and she barely caught herself from tripping and falling head first into the wall. She heard the heavy piece of wood slam shut behind her and instantly a gentle hand was guiding her by the elbow away from the door. When the two turned the corner, Sansa broke down and she sobbed silently. Sandor led her a little further down the corridor until they were by some light coming from a nearby torch. He saw the gash on her cheek and that it pained her to take in any breath.

"Gods, what did they do to you?" he asked, disbelief in what he saw. _But I heard and couldn't get to her._

"Sandor, I—," but Sansa didn't have time to finish as she began to collapse. Sandor was quick and scooped her up in his arms, careful to not put pressure on her abdomen. He walked briskly back towards her rooms, grateful the hour was late and no one was about. Before he could make any real progress, Sandor saw Varys walking in their direction. _There is no way I will be able to hide this from him._

The two men finally came upon each other and Varys glanced at the bundle Sandor was carrying, realizing after a moment that it was Sansa. There was blood on the front of her gown and her cheek was beginning to bruise around the open gash. Varys eyes opened wide and he looked up at Sandor. For once, the Spider seemed shocked and his voice reflected it. "What happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So if you haven't guessed yet, this is going to be a pretty long story. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Hope you like this chapter. I do not own any of the characters.**

"What happened?" Varys asked and moved his hand to brush some hair out of Sansa's face. Sandor looked down at the Little Bird and still could not get over the shock of what Joffrey and Ser Meryn had done. _No fucking wonder they didn't want anybody disturbing them. Gods, she doesn't deserve this. _Sandor caught Varys' eye and noticed that the eunuch had been watching him, a blank look on his face and waiting for the Hound to answer.

"The King and Meryn, for whatever reason, decided to beat the poor lass and made their dog stand watch outside. That's what I know of it."

"Well," Varys said thoughtfully, "we won't know the full story until the lady awakens. I do hope it is soon." It was then that Sandor noticed the Spider was not dressed in his usual fancy robes, but was wearing black breeches, heavy boots and a worn, almost black tunic.

"What in Seven hells are you up to Varys?"

Varys looked around and stepped even closer to the Hound so as not to be heard in case there were hired ears, other than his own, lurking around the halls. He said in a voice just above a whisper, "I have finally found a window of opportunity to take the sweet lady to see her father. Dressed as a gaoler, no one dare question me and I am unrecognizable. I have made some new friends down in the Black Cells and, for the right price, they have guaranteed me an hour time frame where we can be alone. Alas, we now only have about half that time as I had to go searching the halls for you."

_Seven hells, the Little Bird can't go like this._

"Perhaps it was fate that allowed me to secure tonight. Seeing his poor daughter in this condition, unfortunate as it is, may just convince Lord Stark to go along with my plan. If he does, then both of their lives are saved."

"What of the younger girl?"

For the first time, Sandor was seeing Varys look truly uncomfortable. "I have not heard a single whisper and it disturbs me." There was a brief silence between the men, but Varys was quick to break it. "Come, we haven't much time if we are to make it down to the Black Cells."

The three unlikely companions silently made their way through the deserted corridors. Sansa still had not regained consciousness, but Sandor did not mind carrying such a precious bundle. Every so often, light from the torch Varys carried would flicker backwards and the large man would look down on her, nestled so perfectly in his arms. He could see the bruising on her face and knew that she would not be making an appearance at court anytime soon.

After walking for a considerable amount of time, the walls around them became damp and the smell of decay was in the air. Unlike the other parts of the Red Keep, there were no torches mounted on the walls and the sound of dripping water surrounded them. Varys unlocked a door in front of them and ushered Sandor through, quickly closing the door behind them and locking it once more. _Thank the gods that sweet Sansa is not awake to see any of this and Clegane had been around. I just need her to see her father._

Sandor was relieved when Varys finally came to a stop in front of a heavy door. He couldn't see what was around them and that made his grip on Sansa even stronger. "Clegane, set her down her," Varys directed and Sandor did as he was told. Both men knelt down in front of her and tried to wake her, but to no avail. "We need to hurry. Our walk took up a considerable amount of the time we have left. Try to rouse the lady while I go in and speak with her father." Varys took out another key and unlocked the door. As the name suggests, there wasn't any light coming from the cell. He scurried in, leaving Sandor and Sansa alone in the dark.

Sandor strained to hear what was being said, but he had no luck. Instead, he concentrated on trying to wake the girl who was currently under his protection. The back of his hand lightly brushed the side of her face that had not been bleeding. _Her skin is so soft._

"Little Bird," he whispered. "Wake up lass." _Please, let her wake up._

Light was suddenly shining on them once more as Varys stood in the doorway with his torch. "Bring her in. We haven't much time left."

Sandor scooped up Sansa as if she weighed nothing and allowed Varys to lead the way into the cell that was holding Ned Stark prisoner. _From what I remember that little prick saying, the Little Bird's father is in here by himself. Men have gone mad in here from the darkness alone._

Varys paused about 50 ft into the room and the torchlight showed him looking back at Sandor, but it was not the Spider that made him stop in his tracks. There, sitting on the floor in front of him, was a shell of a man known as Ned Stark. _The weeks haven't been kind to him, but he has survived this long. I give him that._

Ned looked up and his eyes glistened. The voice that called out was hoarse and parched. "Sansa?"

Sandor stepped forward and knelt down in front of the chained man, allowing him to come face to face with his beloved daughter once more. Ned reached out and stroked his daughter's Tully red hair. His eyes then traveled down to notice her cut cheek, apparent even in the semi darkness. Fury crossed his face and he jerked his head to look up at Varys.

"Who did this to her?" He started to sound more like the Lord of Winterfell once again. Both men were hesitant to answer the question. Ned sat there in silence and then turned to look Sandor in the eyes. "Were you the one to do this to my daughter?"

Sandor was shocked and that shock quickly turned to anger. "Fuck no! I only carried her here. That shit boy and Meryn are the ones who did this. I was outside the door and caught her when she was shoved out before her head hit the wall."

Ned only stared at Sandor, but his attention was soon taken away by the girl moving in the Hound's arms. A small mewl escaped her lips as she opened her eyes and looked around. Startled to see her father in front of her, Sansa let out a weak cry. "Father?"

"Oh my dear Sansa," Ned cried as she shuffled out of Sandor's arms and into those of her father. The cold chains on his wrists rested on her back, but she didn't care. She was happy and at home in those arms. "What happened child?" Ned asked after a moment.

"Joffrey believed I was sending information to Robb and had Ser Meryn strike me," Sansa said. Fresh tears began falling down her face and onto Ned's tunic as she recalled what had happened. "Then he pulled me up by my hair and threw me down to the ground. He started kicking me." The last part faded into a whisper as the three men looked on horrified.

"Seven hells girl," Sandor grunted as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Clegane," Ned said with an air of authority, "I thank you for your help in this matter, but in the future, I would advise you to stay away from my daughter."

Sandor was taken back. _I just bloody helped the Little Bird! _"And why is that, _Lord Stark?" _

"I know what you did to my men that day. You can't expect me to be grateful for having you in Sansa's presence."

"Aye, I do," he said with a sneer. "I am the only thing keeping the Little Bird safe."

The Hound didn't have to wait for a response as Ned yelled back, "And you call this keeping her safe?" Sansa had buried herself in her father's embrace and clung to his tunic desperately. She was about to speak when Varys interrupted.

"Our time is up now my friends. We must leave quickly. I take it, then, that you will accept my offer Lord Stark?"

Ned looked up at Varys and then kissed the top of Sansa's head. "I will."

"I am pleased to hear that. Now come, my dear Lady Sansa. You will see your father again soon enough."

Sansa looked up at him and nodded her head in acknowledgement. It wasn't until after the small party had left the Black Cells that anyone spoke.

"How is it, Clegane, you were unable to help her?"

Sandor looked down at the Little Bird, who was once again in his arms fast asleep. They had all left the dark cell walking, but Sansa soon lost all her energy and was scooped up by the Hound without a single word.

"The door was barred from the inside. I tried to break it open, but no one heard me. Must be because of her screaming." He looked back down at the girl he held in his arms. _I hope this plan Varys has works._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For the purposes of this story, I am making Sandor about 30 years old and Sansa somewhere around 17. Thank you once again for all of your kind reviews…they make my day (hint hint)! I do not own any of these characters. **

Sandor vividly remembered the night he visited the Black cells with Varys and the Little Bird. No amount of wine was able to drown out the memory of a half-starved and filthy Ned Stark. _Not to mention what he bloody said about me._ His words are what hit Sandor the hardest and what made him drink away his time while off duty. _Not that they weren't true. I did do those things. Not like I had a fucking choice. _Some weeks had gone by since that night and nothing was getting better for his Little Bird. _Mine, indeed. _

As much as he hated to do it, Sandor honored Lord Stark's request and stayed away from Sansa. It wasn't hard for him to do these days. The gash on her cheek made Sansa very self-conscious and did not want the court to laugh at her, so she stayed in her rooms. Or so he heard from one of her chambermaids.

Joffrey had occasionally asked her to dine with him and Sandor always stood guard outside the door. Although she never screamed again or came away bloody, he could still see the new bruises on her arms and it killed him every time. Even if Lord Stark never asked him to stay away from Sansa, he knew it was unwise to interfere. During these times, when it was time for Sansa to leave, he always escorted her back to her own rooms and made sure to keep a respectable distance. _If Stark does make it out of this, I can't have Varys telling him I kept her company. _When they would reach her door, Sansa would turn around to thank him and then quietly shut it behind her, never looking him in the eye as she once did.

The day seemed to be like any other as Sandor walked Sansa back to her rooms yet again. This time, as she went to shut the door, she stood in the doorway instead and was actually looking up at him. _I hate it when she does that. Her eyes are so blue. _"What is it you want girl?" he asked with a growl.

Her voice broke, but was able to compose herself. "Sandor, I—I have something for you."

To say the Hound was shocked would be an understatement. He stood there, staring at the girl in front of him. Things were starting to become uncomfortable. "Please, won't you come in?" Sansa stepped aside and gestured with her arm, inviting him in. She giggled on the inside. _I cannot believe I am inviting the Hound into my room! What would Septa Mordane say? _Sansa thought about the reaction she would have received at one time in her past, but quickly put it aside.

Sandor glanced around him, making sure no one else was in the hallway who might see them together. _I am going to regret this. _He took a breath and quickly made his way into the room, ducking so he wouldn't hit his head in the doorway. _Good, there is no one else in here. _With that thought, he closed the door gently so it wouldn't make a sound. When he caught sight of Sansa once more, she had already made her way to a small table that was set with an evening snack of bread and cheese. There were two chairs with plush cushions and she sat in one of them. "Have a seat Sandor. I won't take up too much of your time.

He gulped and walked over to the chair, making sure his sword didn't ruin the elaborate carvings on the back as he sat down. Once again, the two unlikely friends just stared at each other. "You say you have something for me?"

"Yes I do." Sansa opened the lid of a small box that was placed on the table and drew something out of it. "I do not understand why you have been avoiding me these past few weeks, regardless of what my father asked of you. Since then, I have wanted to thank you for rescuing me on that night." Her voice was small and courteous, as always. Sandor snorted.

"I didn't save you girl. I just happened to be the one outside the door."

Sansa looked down at what she was holding in her hand. "You must know I don't see it that way. Once, you made me a promise that you would help me and you did. I got to see my father again because it was you who brought me to him." Then she looked up, her eyes shined with admiration and gratefulness. _How can I argue with her that it was actually the doings of Lord Varys when she looks at me like that?_

Sansa quickly came to her senses and quickly donned the look of a demure lady. "My father's trial is tomorrow. If things go well, Lord Varys said I would be returning home to Winterfell. With that in mind, I may never see you again after tomorrow."

He let the Little Bird chirp away. _It couldn't come soon enough. I am starting to think about her too much. Why is it I let her get under my skin?_

Noticing he wasn't going to say anything, Sansa continued. "I wanted to properly thank you for everything you have ever done and for being my only friend in this place." Then she reached out towards him, her hand holding the little item from the box on the table. "Please accept this little token of thanks. It is all I had and maybe it will help you remember me."

_Seven hells, like I could forget you. Not even several wineskins can make me forget you for just one night._

"Let's see what this is Little Bird." Sandor reached out and took the item from her hand. It was a small piece of fine white linen. He opened it up and saw his gift was a handkerchief. There was a large black dog and a tiny red bird embroidered in the corner. His thumb ran over the exquisite embroidery. _No one has ever given me a present. _

"Little Bird, you didn't need to do this," he said, too overcome with emotion to maintain his harsh exterior.

Sansa's eyes opened wide and a smile graced her face for the first time in days. "So you like it?" asking with excitement, not waiting for an answer. She bounded out of her chair and made her way to Sandor's side. "See, the black dog is you, for your house's sigil. I didn't want to embroider a direwolf, but then I remembered that you always call me Little Bird because you think all I do is chirp. I used red for the feathers, just like my hair."

It was hard for Sandor not to catch her enthusiasm. He grinned ever so slightly. "Aye, that you are. Always chirping away. This is fine work lass. I," he started and then paused. _What else do I say to her?_

"Well, it is time for me to go Little Bird. A dog can't be seen lurking around here after dark." Sandor stood up and made his way to leave, putting the handkerchief in his pocket. After opening the door, he took one last look back at Sansa, seeing her smile like she did before her father was arrested. He walked into the hall and closed the door behind him. There still wasn't anyone around as Sandor made his way to his own room. Once he was inside and the door was shut, he allowed himself to lean his back against it. Sandor took the linen out of his pocket and looked at it once more. He lifted it up to his nose, shut his eyes and inhaled. _It smells like lavender—like her. _ A moment passed and he took the handkerchief away from his face. That night, Sandor was on duty and the Hound was back once more. Only this time, he had an embroidered handkerchief resting over his heart.

Many prayers were offered up to the Gods that evening as people fell asleep, but there was one man who worked tirelessly into the night. He had waited all day for a raven to arrive, certain that it would carry good news. He unrolled the scroll and read over its contents. A smile appeared on his face. _Everything seems to be moving ahead flawlessly. This time, Varys won't be able to interfere. I now have the ear of the king and if I have my way, everything will be mine for the taking. _

He moved away from his work, satisfied that nothing else could be done until morning arrived, and looked at himself in the mirror above his washbasin. Pleased with what he saw, he removed his robes and washed away the cares of the day. When he made ready to slip into his feather bed, he stopped suddenly and went back to the washbasin. "I cannot forget this," he said out loud, grabbing the silver mockingbird pin off the rim.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so flattered to see all the positive responses to my story. A big thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! Sansan forever! I do not own any of these characters.**

Sansa sat on her balcony, watching the sun rise. Light began to reflect off the stone walls of the Red Keep and soon, not even the Godswood would remain in darkness. She fingered the edge of her blue dress nervously. Waking up hours before she normally would, Sansa dressed for the day with more care than usual and was waiting for the ladies maid to attend to her hair. _I have to make father proud of me. _The thought of seeing her father again brought a smile to Sansa's face. He was home to her, Winterfell. It shamed her to think that once, not so long ago, she had wanted to throw all of it away for her golden prince. Once Ned Stark had been arrested, Sansa's eyes opened to see what he had seen all along. Everyone in the capital was out for something and her father's words ran through her head about sticking together. _Today is the day we are finally going home. _

That afternoon, the sun shone brightly and the Sept of Baelor was crowded with people from all over the city. Cersei had insisted that Sansa stand up on the dais with the royal family and it was from there that the young girl looked over the crowd. It was relatively quiet for there being so many people and she could easily hear a baker hawk his goods and an old woman laughing at something her companion had just said.

All at once, everyone's attention seemed to look towards an arched doorway on the opposite side of the platform and shouting began. Sansa heard the word _traitor _being thrown out by most of the people. He held his head high and she saw her father stop, turning to someone in all black before being pushed forward by men of the city watch. Sansa smiled upon him as he had finally made it up the stairs to confess to his crimes, hoping the small gesture would give him comfort and confidence.

Ned was brought to the front of the platform and he swayed a little as his eyes were still becoming accustomed to the light. Out of the corner of her eye, Sansa could see her father and noticed Sandor standing towards the back. A moment passed before Ned began to speak, however reluctantly.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King." He swallowed hard, not wanting to continue. A glance towards the dais gave Ned all the encouragement he needed to continue. _I must do this to ensure my dear Sansa is safe. _"I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of Gods and men." The lie left a foul taste in his mouth. "I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son and seize the throne for myself."

Violent shouts erupted from the people gathered before him. Someone, he couldn't see who, threw something at him and it bounced off of his head, knocking him off balance. _By all the Gods, I wish my own daughter did not have to see me like this. _He felt a hand grip his shoulder and steady him. From the size of the shadow and the clink of the armor, he knew it had been the Hound.

"Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say. Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne by the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm." _There, I have said it. May the Gods forgive me._

Grand Maester Pycelle took this opportunity to step forward and motioned for everyone to quiet down. "As—as we sin," he said in a shaky voice, "so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in sight of Gods and men." Pycelle's voice took on some confidence. "The Gods are just, but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful." Seeming to be in pain, Pycelle turned towards the dais.

"What is to be done with this traitor, your Grace?" The jeering crowd started up again. Joffrey, obviously pleased by their reaction, grimaced and held up his hand for silence.

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Nights Watch, stripped of all titles and powers he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And my Lady Sansa," he said in a slightly affectionate tone while turning to face her, "has begged mercy for her father." He began blinking rapidly and was shifting on his feet in an anxious manner.

"But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!" Both Cersei and Sansa rushed towards Joffrey begging him to see reason. Sansa began screaming, "Stop him!" A member of the Kings Guard stepped forward and held her by the waist so as not to let her get any closer. _Why is the crowd cheering? He is innocent! Joffrey promised he would show mercy! _Sansa was close enough to hear Cersei whisper in Joffrey's ear, "This is madness!"

Varys ran forward, just as shocked as everyone else was at the King's decision. He threw himself up onto the dais, begging Joffrey for mercy. Ned looked onto the chaos around him and time seemed to turn still. He could hear Ilyn Payne walking up the steps of the platform. Sansa was screaming in the background. _We should have never come here. I should have told Robert no._

Sansa let out another scream as Ser Ilyn drew a greatsword out of its scabbard. The sun glistened and reflected off of the Valyrian steel. It was then that she realized the royal executioner was going to use Ice, her father's own greatsword, to execute him. _No, no, no! This cannot be happening!_

"Stop it! Stop!" she kept screaming over and over again, her voice becoming hoarser. Sandor glanced over at her and his heart broke. He could feel the fine linen against his heart and glanced between the condemned man and his Little Bird. _My Little Bird, _he thought when the realization of the situation hit him. _I promised to help her and that's what I am fucking going to do. _

He saw Ser Ilyn draw Ice and swing it, ready to bring the Greatsword down upon Ned Stark's head. Sandor's mind reeled. Then he noticed Sansa once more out of the corner of his eye, held back by one of the _honorable _knights of the Kingsguard. Tears streamed down her face. _She doesn't deserve this. _In that split second, Sandor ran forward, drawing his own sword from its scabbard. He swung his sword up as Ice was falling down. Steel met steel, barely a couple of inches above Ned's head. It seemed that at that moment, nobody knew what was happening. The once bellowing crowd now stood in stunned silence.

Sansa gave up her struggle for freedom and let out a small whimper before looking into Sandor's eyes. _Sandor? _He could see the shock and confusion as he met her gaze, which did not go unnoticed. Cersei and Joffrey both looked from Ned's rescuer to Sansa. Joffrey's face was going beet red with anger as he accusingly pointed his finger at her.

"You—you—you planned this all along! All of you Starks are traitors!" His voice reached an extremely high pitch. "And you, Hound," Joffrey spat, turning back around. "What do you think you are doing? You are a member of the Kingsguard and my personal bodyguard! How dare you defy your king like this! This is treason. Ser Ilyn, rid the city of the filth that is the Hound once and for all!"

Ilyn Payne never had a chance to react, as Sandor's sword instantly went through his belly and out his back. The executioner dropped Ice, looked down, and saw blood on his hands. Withdrawing his sword, Sandor kicked the man off the edge of the platform. _Didn't like him much anyways. _

Ned was looking up at the large man in confusion and was surprised when he was helped to his feet. _What is Clegane doing? _Sandor knelt down and grabbed Ice off of the ground, handing the sword to its proper owner. It felt heavy in Ned's hands. The crowd remained silent, stunned at what happening in front of them.

It wasn't until Sandor moved towards the dais that Joffrey began to panic. Having turned around, Sandor glared at Joffrey then spit towards him. "Fuck the Kingsguard, fuck the city, fuck the king." Cersei covered her mouth with her hands at hearing a loyal Lannister dog say such a thing to her son, but these words only angered Joffrey more.

Turning to his city watch, Joffrey shouted for all to hear, "Kill the Stark traitor and the craven dog! I will take care of the girl myself!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support! I am adding a character of my own to this chapter. Hope you enjoy! I do not own any characters except for Borin.**

All eyes in the Sept of Baelor were on Joffrey when he shouted towards the city watch, "Kill the Stark traitor and the craven dog! I will take care of the girl myself!" The men in armor and gold cloaks looked at the two men in apprehension, wary to move forward as Ned Stark and the Hound had a reputation of being fierce warriors. They stood with their swords ready, waiting for the men of the City Watch that surrounded them to attack. For a moment, everyone remained still. The Baratheon and Lannister banners rippled in the wind. A loud _twang_ broke the silence and one of the Gold Cloaks on the dais fell to the ground, dead with an arrow sticking out of his chest. A powerful cry came from the crowd as one man shouted, "FOR KING STANNIS AND LORD STARK!"

The crowd began to panic as more men came forward unsheathing swords. These armed men seemed to be everywhere, covering every corner of the Sept. Women and men ran with their children in hand. More arrows found homes in the chests of the Gold Cloaks up on the dais. Those who had been stationed below pushed people out of the way to confront the men who had killed their comrades. Ned and Sandor had been on guard as the Gold Cloaks around them dropped like flies. There were no stray arrows. They all hit their intended mark. It wasn't long before other City Watchmen split into two groups: those going after the unknown rebels and those who would see to it that their king's command was carried through. The men in the latter group began climbing up the stairs to the dais. Ned noticed them first and moved away from Sandor to engage these men, using Ice to pierce their bellies or take off their heads with a single swipe.

All Sandor noticed was Ser Meryn grabbing Sansa by her waist, dragging her towards the side of the platform that led to the Red Keep. Joffrey was following behind with Cersei and he shouted in a shrill voice, "KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL!"

Sandor felt the rage build within him and he began moving forward, cutting through men like butter. _I'll be damned if they hurt her. She has come too far. _A new recruit, maybe 18 years old, stepped in front of him and he laughed. "A stupid thing boy, coming to face the Hound all alone." He quickly drew his sword across the younger man's throat, making quick work of him. Sandor watched as the body fell sideways off the dais and then he heard a women's voice scream, "SANDOR!"

He looked up and locked eyes with Sansa, seeing the terror within them even from a distance. Ser Meryn was strong and he had a good grip on the girl, making her unable to attempt to wiggle free. He held her with his left arm to keep his sword arm free and was swinging at men and women alike. _Fucking knights and their honor!_

Ned came up beside him, breathing deeply with blood dripping off his sword. "Clegane, where is my daughter?" He followed Sandor's stare and saw her being taken away. "We have to get to her before they reach the doors to the keep."

_Seven hells, I am not some green boy in his first battle. _All chaos broke out and everyone seemed to be out for blood. There were too many peasants trying to get to Joffrey and the Kingsguard was having a difficult time keeping them at bay. Joffrey shouted something to Ser Meryn and the knight responded by shoving Sansa into the crowd and she fell, making her disappear underneath a sea of people.

"SANSA!" both men shouted at the same time. Sandor jumped off of the dais and ran his sword through a man who got in his way. Making his way through the mob of people was not a challenge for the large man and he quickly found the spot where Meryn had pushed her. Only there was no Sansa, just a scrap of fabric from her blue dress and tiny slipper. Sandor knelt down to pick them up and tucked the items into his tunic. Standing up, he heard the _clang _of steel clashing with steel behind him. He spun around and a Gold Cloak fell down dead in front of him. Ned was standing to the side and he looked at Sandor, "Now we are even."

A man in a brown cloak came forward and kneeled down in front of them. Both men were startled to see such a display in their current situation. The unknown man was breathing hard and struggled to catch his breath. Sandor growled, "What the fuck to you want boy?"

"My Lords," he gasped, "I am Borin of House Florent, loyal to the rightful king, Stannis Baratheon." Borin struggled to stand. "King Stannis sent us here, Lord Stark, to free you and your daughters from captivity. It seems we made it just in time." He smiled and laughed under his breath. Ned moved forward.

"They pushed my daughter into the crowd and she disappeared."

Borin's smile faded and he looked around. "Do not worry my Lord, we will find her," he said and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

"I don't trust those buggering fools to find her Stark."

"Neither do I."

Sandor ran his hand through his hair and thought of where she could have gone to when a familiar scream pierced the air. Wasting no time, both men ran towards the sound. They found themselves outside of the Sept and running down a dark, winding alleyway. There was some light towards the end and the shapes of people began to form.

It was obvious that there were 3 men surrounding a woman, trying to cause her harm. The biggest of the group had Sansa pinned up against the wall and he was trying to move her skirts aside. Ned screamed and ran forward, pushing the man off of his daughter. The man fell to the ground and started begging, "Please, please don't kill me milord." Ned drove Ice through the man's chest.

The dead man's two companions took off in either direction. Ned followed the second one who ran towards the light side of the alley, but Sandor stayed put on his side, hidden in the darkness. The third man couldn't see and let out a cry of shock when a hand gripped his throat. Quickly dispatching with the skinny man, Sandor made his way over to Sansa. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. _She has another cut on her face. Gods be damned. _

Sandor moved forward and held out his hand, grasping her small one in his. "You're safe now Little Bird." She seemed to stumble, so he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. Ned returned quickly, having caught the second man not 30 feet away. He touched his daughter's shoulder and noticed she was once again unconscious. "Give her over to me."

"Like hell I will! You don't have the strength to carry her back Stark. Leave it to me."

Ned shook his head, agreeing with what Sandor had said. His adrenaline was wearing off and the time he had spent in the Black Cells was starting to catch up with him.

"We at least need to get somewhere safe."

"There is no way now you are getting out of Kings Landing with your head still attached. Those men made sure of that."

They were interrupted by a new, and familiar, voice. "Now I wouldn't be so sure of that Clegane. I promised to help you and here I am. Funny how no one ever trusts the eunuch."

Back in the Red Keep, a winded Littlefinger paced around his solar. _This wasn't supposed to happen. _He had known that Stannis' men would be coming, _Varys isn't the only one who hears whispers in the wind_, and he had planned accordingly. What he couldn't predict, however, was the faithful Lannister dog coming to Ned Starks rescue. The Hound had made it public knowledge that he held no love for any man or household and that is one of the things that made him so fierce. He has nothing to lose. _The man has no weaknesses. _The question still remained unanswered. Why risk everything for Ned Stark? Littlefinger pondered over this, thinking about what had happened on the dais. He could still hear Sansa's screams and suddenly, a thought came into his head and he smiled. _Maybe our Hound has a weakness after all._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter fellow SanSan fans! RL at work has been quite depressing. A review or two would help brighten my spirits as they always do. Thank you again to all of you who are reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my story. I do not own any characters except Borin.**

"Now I wouldn't be so sure of that Clegane. I promised to help you and here I am. Funny how no one ever trusts the eunuch," Varys said in his characteristically calm, sing-song voice. "The poor child, she has been through much today. In fact, we all have. Now come with me. I have a place I can hide you in until nightfall. Escaping under the cover of darkness is your best option."

Ned stood his ground as Varys tried to urge him along.

"Where are we going Varys?" Sandor snarled. "I won't be taking the lass anywhere that isn't safe."

Ned looked at Sandor and then back at Varys, waiting for an answer. He crossed his arms over his chest, surprised that the fearsome Hound would consider someone else's safety a priority. _Even though I don't trust him, at least he has some sense._

Varys sighed and spoke quietly, "We have to go back inside the Red Keep. I know of a secret way to get inside. Surely you have heard of these passages?"

"I am not taking my daughter back in there! There have only ever been rumors-"

"Come now my good Lord Stark. Most everyone knows these fabled passages as just that, a rumor, but don't you think that I would have taken the time to find them? I understand your hesitation to go back inside. Believe me, I do. However, you need to think my Lord. Think of Sansa. This is the only place I can be sure of your safety and where we can gather supplies."

Sandor stepped forward, towering over the bald man. "You better not be lying _Spider. _I have killed men for less."

"You can trust me."

"What about horses?"

"Horses will be readied for you and Sansa, Lord Stark. As for you, Clegane, only one man volunteered to even go near your horse."

Sandor grinned, "Well be sure to tell the buggering fool he better watch himself. Stranger is a fierce warhorse and will bite his ear off."

"So I've heard. Now come quickly!"

Varys turned around and began to briskly walk down the alley with Sandor following close behind, carrying a still unconscious Sansa, and Ned taking up the back. The small group wandered through twisting alleys, mindful to stay hidden in the shadows. Screams could be heard coming from the crowded streets, causing Sandor to strengthen his grip on Sansa and Ned on the pommel of his greatsword. They came to a niche in the wall of a building and stopped to rest for a moment. Everyone was nearly out of breath.

In a whisper, Ned turned to Varys and asked, "What happened with Stannis' men?"

Varys, breathing heavily, frowned. "Unfortunately, they were outnumbered. A small band of them escaped and the city watch is hunting for them now along with you three," nodding his head in their direction.

Shaking his head in understanding, Ned turned back to look at Sansa. Sandor still had her over his shoulder, refusing to let go for one moment. As if on cue, Sansa suddenly opened her eyes and inhaled sharply. Noticing the movement, Sandor quickly set her down on the ground making sure her back was resting against the wall. His heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him. "Sandor," she said in a weak, kind voice. Hearing his _actual_ name being said so sweetly and without loathing or hatred gave the man a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Seven hells, what is wrong with me? _Sandor reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Aye, I am here Little Bird."

Seeing her smile when he had said that made Sandor come to a sudden realization. _I care for her! _His breath caught in his throat and he audibly swallowed. Before he could do anything else, Ned stepped forward, pushing Sandor out of the way, and kneeled in front of his daughter. He put his hands on either side of her face. "Sansa," he exclaimed, "my dear girl."

Sansa flung herself into her father's embrace and cried into his shoulder. The two clung to each other until voices were heard. Sandor stood with his sword ready, daring whoever they were to walk down the alley where they hid. The little niche wouldn't cover them for long. Varys nervously whispered, "I believe now is the time for us to move."

Remembering something, Sandor stopped them from moving on and reached into his tunic, pulling out Sansa's lost slipper. "You won't get very far, Little Bird, without something to protect your foot." He handed the small item out to her and as she went to grab it, his fingertips accidentally brushed her skin sending a shiver up his spine.

Sansa used his arm to steady herself as she slid her foot into the slipper. No one noticed Ned glaring towards Sandor. After the slipper was securely on her foot, Sansa smoothed her skirts and Varys took that as his cue to step out of the niche and into the alley. Sandor began to lead Sansa out when Ice appeared in front of his chest from his right side. "I will go first this time, Clegane." So it was Ned who followed Varys first, holding Sansa's hand as she walked behind him. Sandor grudgingly brought up the rear.

The voices were getting louder now and the group began to run. Sansa had difficulty keeping up and kept tripping over her long skirts, but Ned was always there to help her. Everyone's hearts froze when they heard "Stop!"

Sandor knew he had to do something to protect Sansa. They couldn't run from these people forever. He stopped and turned around, drawing a second sword out of its scabbard. While taking a battle stance, he shouted towards the others, "Keep running!" Sansa stopped and tried to pry her hand out of Ned's.

"No, Sandor please! Come with us! You cannot leave me," she bellowed. Ned grabbed her by her waist and tried to take her away.

"SANSA! We have to go now. Clegane will hold them back," Ned said loud enough so Sandor could hear. The two men locked eyes and each could see the other's internal struggle. Ned didn't want to leave their safety in the hands of the Hound and Sandor didn't want to leave his Little Bird. The scarred side of his face twitched a little as he sadly grinned. "Go now Little Bird. You are almost free of your cage."

Ned was urging her to run in the other direction with him, but Sansa stood rooted to her spot. Varys attempted to persuade her. "Dear Sansa, please. Sandor will stop them," but even he knew that was a stretch. The sound of at least 20 men were coming their way and they had been seen. The Hound, fighting alone, may not last very long. Then Sansa suddenly screamed. The City Watch had finally caught up with them.

A shorter man swung his sword at Sandor, grazing his leg with the sharp edge. The Hound growled in an angered pain and sliced the man's head off. The alley was fairly narrow and that allowed him to only fight several of the gold cloaks at a time. That didn't stop them from trying to get around him. A skinny boy, probably a new recruit, tried to sneak past Sandor's left side when he was grabbed by the arm. Sandor pulled the boy in front of him, using him to block a blow from another one of the men.

Someone stepped forward and kicked Sandor in the leg right where it was bleeding. Sandor cried out in pain as his leg went numb and he stumbled backwards, losing one of his swords. Pain radiated from the wound and he struggled to regain his balance. He fell down as a sword was brought down over his head. Sandor was just able to block it and then saw Sansa out of the corner of his eye, still struggling against her father. "GO!"

Sandor gripped the pommel of his remaining sword with both hands and pushed against the one that had nearly cracked open his head a moment earlier. Another man came forward and drew his steel across Sandor's side that had become exposed because of his raised arm. Sandor growled and with a last surge of adrenaline, pushed off both men and jumped to his feet. Blood dripped from the wounds. _I've had worse. _

Sandor grabbed the cloak of the man who had slashed his side and smashed his head against the wall. "You fucking cowards! Come on! Who's next?" The gold cloaks seemed to hesitate a little, but this was just enough time. A few in the back began shouting and Sandor saw their crimson blood splatter the cold stone walls. Seeing they were distracted, Sandor began to back up and soon found himself standing next to Ned, each standing guard over Sansa.

The fight seemed to be over before it had even begun. Three men came from the back, stepping over the bodies. Ned recognized the brown cloak of the leader. "Borin?"

All three men kneeled in front of Ned, but it was only Borin who spoke. "Please accept my apologies my Lord. We couldn't get here any quicker." He looked up and removed his hood, smiling once he saw Sansa. Sandor noticed that the man was young and was quite good looking. _I don't like the way that bastard is looking at her._ "Ah, Lady Sansa. Gods be good. You are safe!"

Borin turned his attention back to Ned and stood up. "Lord Stark, we will stay behind to ensure you and the Lady Sansa are not followed. Thank the Gods the Hound was here. Now quickly, go before you are discovered."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I really wanted to have a chance to show what Sansa is thinking, so here it is! Sorry this came out a little later than normal, but a family dinner called me away. This chapter is dedicated to my mom…happy birthday! I do not own any characters except for Borin. Thanks to all of you for following and reviewing.**

"Lord Stark, we will stay behind to ensure you and the Lady Sansa are not followed. Thank the Gods the Hound was here. Now quickly, go before you are discovered," Borin urged.

The small group of people did not hesitate and they quickly began to run in the opposite direction of where the Gold Cloaks had come from. Sandor's leg began to throb and he winced with pain whenever he put pressure on it. _I definitely know I have had worse._ He knew every ounce of pain was worth protecting his Little Bird. _Sansa. _She was running in front of him and he suddenly saw that her Tully red hair had come out of its bird nest and was loose around her shoulders. _I bet it would feel soft, like the silks those silly women of the court like to wear._

Sandor had never held any respect for them as they were all the same. He felt that everyone in the capital was petty, cruel, and looking out only for themselves. _But not her. _After serving the Lannisters for years, Sandor had never seen anyone come through the capital quite like Sansa. To him, she didn't have a cruel bone in her body and treated everyone kindly and with respect. _Even me. _That thought drew Sandor back to the present and he checked behind him to ensure no one else graced this particular alleyway. Borin was unknown to him and certainly not to be trusted as of yet.

The wounded leg was starting to become a little stiff, so Sandor's arm sought the wall to balance himself once again, which also made him fall slightly behind. He let out a small moan, realizing the second wound was on the underside of the outstretched arm. Sansa heard the cry, small and quiet as it was, and pulled Ned to a stop. Not hearing the _pat pat pat _of their shoes against stone, reassuring him he was still being followed, Varys turned around and loudly whispered to the group, "We cannot afford to stop again. My friends, we must make haste."

"Please my Lord," Sansa pleaded, "can we move a little slower? Sandor is wounded and cannot keep up with such a pace."

_Damn, the Little Bird heard me. _"Don't you worry your pretty little head about me. Stay close to your father girl." Sandor wasn't quite sure what happened, but Sansa stepped towards him and took the hand that had been holding him steady, but had since fallen limply to his side. Ned began to grumble a protest, but Varys stilled him by placing a hand on his shoulder. She began to tug on Sandor's hand gently, attempting to coerce him into moving forward. He gave in and the small band of people continued.

Sandor, always aware of his surroundings, ensured this time was no different. He was frequently glancing back to ensure they were not being followed. Whenever they passed a window high above them, he checked there wasn't a face peeping out at them. Occasionally, Sansa would look back at him, as if to ensure he was still there even though she was still holding his hand. Sandor struggled to ignore it, but the heat that radiated from that simple touch proved to be quite a distraction. _Seven Hells, I am acting like a green boy._

Sansa was pleased that Sandor had allowed her to take his hand. She felt funny leading the fierce man through the winding alleys. _No one would believe me back home! _When he wasn't looking behind him, Sansa noticed that his gaze frequently fell on her. The hard lines of his face grew softer and somehow, more calm. _The poor man._

She remembered the story Littlefinger had told her about how the Hound had acquired his scars. Hearing what the other ladies at court said about her only friend in Kings Landing and seeing how he was treated by others, Sansa knew Sandor had been shown little affection in his life. After Sandor had promised to help her, she prayed night after night that he would know he had a friend. During those sleepless nights, Sansa would spend hours embroidering a handkerchief for him by candlelight, hoping that the small gift would bring some warmth to his heart.

_He seemed to be pleased with it. _That night seemed a lifetime ago. Never had Sansa imagined that she would be running for her life through the alleys of Kings Landing hand in hand with the Hound. Lost in her thoughts, Sansa almost ran into Ned not having realized that Varys had stopped in front of a bolted door.

"This is where we will enter the Red Keep. Stay close as there are many tunnels where you can become lost and never found again. Once inside, we will have several more doors to go through and then you will be safe until night falls. I will leave you three hidden and go to gather your things and ensure no one suspects anything."

The rest of the short journey was conducted in silence, no one wishing for their voices to echo off of the walls. Sansa's delicate slippers were beginning to split apart, but she dare not say a word. If she was grateful for anything in her life over the past of months, it was to acknowledge that her ideas of handsome knights and their beautiful ladies were naught but a dream. Something that songs were made of.

Sansa could see Joffrey's face as he had Ser Meryn beat her. Her golden prince had been nothing but an illusion and Sansa was disgusted at herself for ever caring for him. More importantly, she felt ashamed that she had not listened to her father. _Why didn't I listen to him? _The question frequently came to mind and she would dwell on it late into the night during those times he was imprisoned.

The other knights had not come to her rescue. They ignored her bruises and bleeding face and continued on as if it was normal. The only one who had even tried to help was Sandor. _My true friend. _Sansa had heard him that first night, beating on the door as Ser Meryn dragged her to the ground and kicked her. Meryn was distracted and Joffrey was having too good of a time to have noticed the wood door creaking as Sandor tried to break in.

Even though he could not help her, Sandor always managed to make sure she got back to her rooms safely. _He may never know it, but that small gesture meant the world to me. _She felt safe in his presence and even now, when they had everything to lose, Sansa knew things would turn out alright.

Sansa peeked behind her once more as they passed a lit torch and smiled when she caught Sandor's eye. He winked at her then nodded his head, gesturing her to keep going. Their hands were still together and she gave his a tiny squeeze. Before she could turn away, Sansa saw him briefly tense up, but the small grin on his face made the dark tunnel light up. It was a rare sight to see the Hound smile.

_He may not be a knight, but he saved me all the same._ The smile he had just given her played in her mind._ Sandor is handsome in his own way, but has an inner beauty none of the others possess._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own any of the characters. Please review!**

Hours passed as the trio sat in almost complete darkness. Distant noise, like whispers, came from the halls of the Red Keep, high above them, and cut through the air. It was unnerving to hear and both Ned and Sandor were on edge. Sansa held onto her father, his arms comfortingly wrapped around her. Earlier, she had ripped a strip of fabric from the hem of her underskirt and offered it to Sandor as a makeshift bandage. The wound on his leg throbbed, but he was grateful it didn't run too deep. He checked the cut on his side once more, satisfied that it would heal nicely. _Just one more scar for this old dog. _Letting out a sigh, Sandor allowed his head to fall back and rest against the cold wall. Looking down his nose, he dared a glance at his Little Bird. _Fuck me, now what?_

Ned was glaring at Sandor, his right hand holding Sansa's head against his shoulder. The two stared at each other until Sandor broke the silence with a mocking laugh.

"And what is it you are looking at Stark? My pretty face?"

"Don't think I will forget what you did to my men up there."

"I was only following orders, _my Lord._"

Ned looked down at Sansa and Sandor could briefly see a look of contentment across his face. It was soon replaced by the stern look he often used as the Lord of Winterfell. He said in a low, grating voice, "Whatever it is you did for my daughter I am grateful, but your familiarity with her is inappropriate. Your behavior is completely unacceptable and I will not allow this to continue."

The Hound was back and he snarled, "Unacceptable? The two of us are men of the world Stark. You know what happens when a pretty, young girl is left alone with men. I think you would know better than me. I have no whelping bastards running around."

"Clegane, I warn you—"

"Would you have me leave her to them to be raped?" He received no reply as Ned stared blankly back at him. "She revered those men called knights and what did they do? Beat her!" Sandor spit on the ground as he said it.

"No one was there, not even her Lordly father, to rescue her. But I kept her as safe as I could. Couldn't help it that she made me into one of her buggering friends. Didn't ask for it." _But I needed it more than she could ever know._

There was silence once more and Sandor could hear Sansa's breathing. _She is asleep. That's why she didn't stir. _He could see that Ned was struggling with something. "What is it now Stark?"

Before Ned could answer, Sansa began to stretch and let out a quiet yawn. She sat upright and looked at Sandor with a smile. His heart stopped for a moment. _Does she always have to look at me like that? _Sansa crawled over to where Sandor was seated and sat back on her heels. "Does it still hurt?"

_So naïve, but so sweet. _"Aye Little Bird, but don't you worry about me. It is getting better." She let out the breath she had been holding and relief crossed her face. It was not there for long, as footsteps were approaching their door. Sandor jumped up and unsheathed his sword. Sansa stood up behind him and he turned his head towards her. "Stay behind me Sansa."

Ned had done the same as Sandor and now stood with Ice, ready to strike. He glanced at Sandor, catching his eye, mad that the scared man would still be so familiar with his daughter. Sandor could see the anger in his eyes and grinned, knowing full well what made the Lord of Winterfell so angry. Everyone looked at the door as it began to creak open and were grateful when they heard the familiar voice, "Not to worry my friends. The time has come," Varys was saying as he stepped into the room. "I have had the saddlebags on your horses packed with provisions that should last you awhile. You will find some of your more personal belongings in there as well. I took the liberty to visit your rooms and collect what was deemed necessary. Sweet Sansa," he turned towards her, "I thought you might need these." Varys stepped forward and held out a pair of leather boots.

Sansa walked around Sandor and took them gratefully. "Thank you," she said with an appreciative smile. She sat down and removed what remained of her slippers and slid her feet into the soft leather boots. The top stopped halfway up her calf and as she laced them, Sansa noticed Sandor was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She blushed, realizing that to lace the boots she had pulled her skirts up more than she should have.

She quickly finished and was about to push herself up off the ground, but was met with Sandor's outstretched hand. Sansa took it and allowed Sandor to help her to her feet. His hand had felt quite warm despite the chill in the air. Once she steadied herself, Ned came forward, making Sandor take a step back and drop her hand.

Once more, Varys led the group through winding tunnels and the occasional noise could be heard from the halls above. Ned was curious and had to ask, "Varys, what news is there from the events of today?"

He whispered, "Joffrey is obviously furious. Not only did his uncle betray him, or so he believes, and rescue you, but he is also under the assumption that his fiancée disappeared, lost in the sea of peasants, never to be seen again. I didn't dare point out that he had been the one to have the lady pushed into the crowds. What I think hurt him the most, however, was having his loyal Hound leave him." Varys paused for a moment. "Once they are certain the area is cleared of Stannis' men, search parties will be sent out for you two. I advise you get as far away from the capital as possible."

After the speech Varys gave, no one spoke. When they finally made their way out of the tunnels and into an abandoned stable yard outside the city gates, the moon was high above them. Sandor could see Stranger whinnying and ran to comfort the warhorse. The noise could attract unwanted attention. Ned and Sansa followed closely behind and Varys showed them their respective horses.

Ned walked with Sansa over to her horse. The gray mare was calm and lifted her head when she heard the two approaching her. Sandor was the one who spoke out, "She's a tame beast and will suit you Sansa." Ned was instantly wary.

"How would you know that Clegane?"

Sandor continued to soothe Stranger. "Because she's my horse."

Ned pretended to ignore him and helped Sansa up into the saddle. To his relief, the horse was not skittish and he walked over to his own. Sandor had been watching his two companions interact and he felt a stab of jealousy. He imagined himself helping Sansa up into the saddle and how it would feel to run his hand up her leg. _Seven Hells._

When they were settled in their saddles and ready to leave, Varys walked over to Ned's horse and grabbed the reins. "I will send news to you as often as I can. Remember what you must do."

Lord Stark nodded his head and Varys took a step back. Sansa and Ned rode next to each other and Sandor followed behind. Varys watched them ride into the night and he sighed. _Now the work begins. _


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You guys are seriously the best! You seem to like the tension between Ned and Sandor and I have to admit...it is fun to write. Please review! I do not own any characters.**

Sandor was having a difficult time maintaining Ned's slow pace. Although the horses were galloping away from Kings Landing, the former Lannister man could not help but feel they were not going fast enough. On occasion he would look over his shoulder to ensure they were not being followed. The moon cast light into their dark world and sliced through the leaves and branches onto the ground. Sandor was grateful that no one had yet attempted to pursue them. _I am sure that fuck Littlefinger knows something. _He silently took in a large breath of air and as his chest rose, felt the fine linen of Sansa's gift against his skin. Nights were starting to become cooler now that the long summer was at an end, but the thought of that simple gift warmed Sandor to the core.

They had been traveling for several hours before Ned held up his hand and pulled on the reins of his and Sansa's horses. Stranger instinctively followed their lead and began to fall out of his gallop and into a trot. Ned had already dismounted and was helping a tired Sansa down when Sandor finally approached them. They were deep within the thick woods that surrounded Kings Landing where not even the moonlight could reach them. _Lucky that Stark knows what he is doing. _

Ned had led the group off of the King's Road an hour or so earlier into the dense wood, choosing to zig zag through the obscure landscape so as to throw off anyone who might follow them. Sandor jumped out of the saddle and leaves crunched under his boots. He noticed that Sansa was looking in his direction and was failing miserably to be discreet about it. Smiling to himself, Sandor made his way over to her side and offered her his wineskin. She took it daintily, but took several long gulps of the sour red as if she had never had a drink before. Sansa smiled when she was done and handed it back to him with a small thank you.

Watching this exchange from only a couple of feet away, Ned closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around Sansa's shoulder and led her off to the side. "Sansa, do you think I could have a moment alone with your friend?"

Before Sansa could respond, Sandor took several large steps towards them and was standing behind Ned. "What is it you want now Stark?"

Ned turned around and gave Sandor an angry glare. "I want you to stay out of this Clegane. First, I need to speak with my daughter."

By now, the two men were squared off and neither said a word. Sansa could feel the tension between them. She had been standing behind her father, but went to stand between them, hoping to help alleviate the issue. One hand went out to Ned and the other to Sandor. He smiled, rejoicing in the fact that his Little Bird had willingly touched his arm once more. He came back to the present as he caught Ned's eye and snarled. "Whatever it is you want to say to me, you can say in front of her."

Ned began to protest, but Sansa interrupted him before he had a chance to say anything. "Please father, I want to stay."

He sighed and looked into Sansa's pleading eyes. _I must do this, my dear Sansa. _Ned's voice once more took on the spirit of the Lord of Winterfell. "Clegane, once again, I thank you for helping Sansa through such a difficult time in the Red Keep. I cannot begin to express my regret in not being there to help her myself," he paused, taking in a breath. "However, your presence here is no longer appropriate. I ask that you respect my wishes and not accompany us any further. We will part here."

Both Sansa and Sandor were taken back and shouted at the same time, "WHAT?!"

Sansa turned to her father and grabbed onto his arm, begging, "No father, please! He was the only friend I had in the world and he promised to protect me. You cannot send him off on his own now! We need him just as much as he needs us." Her voice was tight and tears threatened her eyes.

Sandor was furious that Ned would try to send him away, even after he had rescued him. _I cannot leave her. _The thought of leaving his Little Bird made Sandor's blood boil and he felt all the rage from battle come to the surface. With a growl, he drew his sword from its scabbard and pointed it at Ned. There was silence at first, and then Sandor said in a steely voice, "I will leave when she tells me to leave," gesturing to Sansa with a nod of his head.

Ned took Ice and mimicked Sandor, pointing it towards the Hound's armored chest. "You will leave now because I wish it so. You are no friend to the North, Hound."

Sansa looked to the two men and began to defend Sandor. "You cannot do this. He is a good man and—," but she was cut off when Sandor quickly lowered his sword and knelt down in front of her. Sansa didn't know what was happening. _He looks just as he did when King Robert made him stop fighting the Mountain at father's tourney. That same humble look._

Pulling his head up so he could look at Sansa, Sandor cleared his throat. "My Lady Sansa, you know me. I have sworn no oaths and never wanted to do so. I have made no secret of my dislike of them and those who take them, but I swear to you now. My sword is yours. My life is yours. Allow me to become your sworn shield and I vow that no harm will come to you. These woods are dangerous and I would rather me forfeit my life to see you safely home then to watch you gallop away with no one to protect you," he glanced over at Ned and then quickly back to Sansa. "Do me this honor and you will never need to fear anything again. My allegiance lies with you and no other." Sandor bowed his head and waited for her answer.

Sansa was taken back with this sudden declaration. Never before had someone so gallantly offered to become her sworn shield. _This is just like something out of the stories Jeyne and I would tell each other back at Winterfell. _Before she knew what she was doing, Sansa squeaked out, "Yes."

Ned lunged towards Sandor, grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him on his back. "You would dare defy my orders?" The point from the greatsword dug into Sandor's throat. A small trickle of blood ran down his neck, but he didn't dare move. _It wouldn't be good for me to kill her beloved father._

Rushing forward, Sansa placed herself between them. "Do this for me father. Sandor saved me more times than I can count. I know he will keep his word. Please, give him a chance."

Ned looked at Sansa and for a long time, did not move. It wasn't until he removed Ice and stormed over to the horses that Sandor let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Sansa dropped down to her knees at his side and Sandor used his arms to help him into a sitting position. He put his hand up to the spot on his neck where he had felt skin break and sure enough the small cut was still bleeding.

Just like before in the Red Keep, Sansa tore a little bit of her skirt and held the small strip of fabric up to Sandor's neck. Her fingertips brushed his skin and he relished in the feeling. Sandor closed his eyes and let her help him for a moment before he took the fabric from her and held it on the wound himself.

"No need to trouble yourself over me Little Bird."

She looked a little taken back at his gentle voice. "I do not mind so much." _Why does he look at me like that? _Sandor's eyes held an uncharacteristic tenderness whenever he looked at her and Sansa almost always noticed, but others did as well.

Ned walked back and pulled Sansa to her feet. "We need to keep moving. There is no telling when they will begin to search these woods for us." Sansa hastened over to her gray horse, but Ned stayed back as Sandor was pushing himself off the ground. "I am watching you Hound. Don't think for one moment you have won. You WILL be gone when I find the first opportunity to send you on your way."

Sandor only laughed, which annoyed Ned even further. Soon, the three travelers were once again riding into the unknown.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I have taken some events from the show and changed them to fit with my story and then added a few events of my own. Thank you to tommyginger for the inspiration for this chapter and to everyone else who follows and reviews! I do not own any characters.**

It wasn't until they saw sunlight make its appearance over the horizon that the weary fugitives stopped a second time. Sandor could see how exhausted Sansa had become in the way she carried herself while riding, but she never once complained. _Strong Little Bird. Not too many men could have survived what she went through last night. _He saw her heavy eyelids threatening to close, so Sandor jumped off of Stranger to help her down from the saddle. Before he could take one step towards Sansa, Ned was already at her side and carefully taking her into his arms. _Seven hells.  
><em>

He carried her several yards away from where the horses stood and found a fallen tree that would serve as a decent resting spot. Careful, so as not to cause further injury, Ned set Sansa down on the ground and walked back to the horses to go through the saddlebags Varys had packed for them. Sandor was nearby tending to Stranger and smiled when he looked into his own bags and saw that his tourney winnings had not been left behind. _At least I can buy us some decent food at the first flea infested Inn we come across._

Although Varys had been considerate and generous when packing their saddlebags, some things were sorely lacking. Hard bread, dried meat, and piss poor wine was the best that could be scrounged up, but would keep on such a long journey. He couldn't complain, though. Their situation could have been much worse.

Sandor glanced to his side and saw Ned was distracted with tying his horse to a tree, so he picked out the best of the food from his own bags and walked over to Sansa. She was staring down at her hands and did not move when Sandor sat down next to her. Several minutes passed and she still showed no intention of acknowledging his presence. _She has to eat something or the poor girl will get sick. _Sandor held out the food in front of her and that gesture earned him a small, sad smile. Sansa took the bread and began to nibble on it, but then suddenly stopped.

"Sandor, I feel so guilty. None of us would be on the run if it weren't for me. I am so sorry." Tears fell from her eyes and the sight broke his heart. She was about to say something else, but stopped herself from continuing. He could sense she was holding something back.

"Little Bird, whatever it is you can trust me. Tell me what's wrong"

Sansa looked almost ashamed and she bowed her head. In a quiet voice she muttered, "No, I cannot. Please let me be." She began to cry in earnest and her heart wrenching sobs reached Ned's ears. He looked towards his daughter and saw the Hound sitting next to her. _I am going to kill that man if he has upset Sansa. _Grabbing a warm cloak out of the bags, Ned walked over to the fallen tree and knelt down just as Sandor reached out to her.

"Sansa, what—," Sandor started, but was cut short when Sansa lifted her head and spotted her father kneeling in front of her. She lunged forward into Ned's arms and kept saying over and over, "Father please forgive me! I am so sorry. Forgive me. This is all my fault."

Ned looked taken back and wrapped his arms around his sobbing daughter. Looking up, he saw pain and confusion in the Hound's eyes. Sandor stood up and stormed off into the trees, taking his sword with him. When he was out of sight, Ned began to calm Sansa down and held her close. _I could have lost this. Thank the Gods we were able to escape. _

A half hour passed before Ned began to speak. "Sansa, nothing is your fault sweet girl. We should have never gone to Kings Landing in the first place. Your wise mother tried to tell me that we were walking into the lion's den, but I wouldn't listen."

Sansa lifted her head from his chest and looked at him, shocked that her father would ever make a mistake and admit to it.

"Truly?"

"Yes. I will never forgive myself for what happened to you while I was locked away. I only know what you told me as Varys would not give any information that did not have to do with his own plans. Sansa, I have to know," Ned paused and gulped down a breath of air, "what did they do to you?"

Sansa surprised Ned by sitting straight up and looking into his eyes. Her look was hard and the innocence in her eyes was gone, but it was the coldness in her voice that shocked him.

"They hit me on Joffrey's orders. Sometimes he liked to watch and other times those _knights_ would seek me out just to push me around for a good laugh. The day Joffrey learned how many men Robb had called in, he sent Ser Meryn and Ser Boros to fetch me from my rooms. It was nighttime and most of the court had already gone to bed, but he summoned them just the same." Her eyes stared off into nothing as if they were seeing the events of the past replay in front of her. Sansa paused for a moment and Ned said nothing, not wanting to push her. "He had me stripped and beaten in front of all those people. They would hit me with mailed hands or the edge of a sword. You can still see those marks on my legs."

Sansa lifted the edge of her skirt up just enough so Ned could see the red lines on her calf above her boot. He stared in disbelief and horror at what he saw. _How could those monsters have done this to an innocent girl? _He didn't have a chance to say anything as Sansa continued.

"When Joffrey heard that Robb was actually going to marching on Kings Landing, he had me whipped for helping my _traitor brother. _'_But don't scar my lady's skin too badly'_ he had told Ser Meryn. '_I still want her to be pretty'. _He tore the back of my dress and whipped me until I passed out. Those marks are still raw."

Sansa pulled on the edge of her dress so the top of her back could be seen. Ned was hesitant to look, but needed to see what had been done to his daughter. He leaned forward and pushed Sansa's long hair to the side, gasping when he finally saw it. _Ser Meryn didn't just whip her, he could have easily taken her life. _There were criss crossed marks all over her back. Some were shallow and others cut deeper into the skin, but they were all bleeding slightly due to the fabric of the dress rubbing against them. They never had a chance to heal properly. Sansa pulled away and looked at Ned once more.

"They constantly threatened to rape me and I had to keep up with my courtesies. Eating with them and talking with them as if nothing was wrong. It was torture."

Ned pulled Sansa into his arms once more, mindful not to put any pressure on her back.

"You don't have to worry about them any more Sansa. I will protect you now and forever. You are safe with me and soon we will be back at Winterfell, far away from the Lannisters and Kings Landing."

Sansa smiled and buried her head into Ned's shoulder. He felt sick at what those _honorable _men had made his daughter suffer through. _One day we will have our revenge. _They stayed that way until Ned heard a twig snap. He looked up and saw the Hound walking towards them.

"Time to move Stark. Best be on our way before they figure out where we are."

Ned stood up and helped Sansa to her feet, noticing that she was unsteady and barely able to hold herself up.

"Sansa, I think it is best you ride with me for the time being. You can get some rest as we won't be stopping for a long time."

She didn't say anything as Ned helped her into the saddle and pulled himself up behind her. Sandor grumbled something to himself as he seated himself on Stranger. He looked towards Sansa and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. _My Little Bird should be riding with me. _Ned's voice broke his thoughts.

"Clegane, I want to travel closer to the king's road. I believe we have covered our tracks well enough for now."

Sandor laughed. "And why would we do that? Afraid of getting lost in the woods with the Hound?!"

Ned was becoming irritated, but kept his calm. "No. A friend of mine helped Arya escape and if I am correct, we should run into them during our journey North. I will see all my family back at Winterfell if it is the last thing I do."

Littlefinger sat in his solar, looking over some papers when a knock disrupted his thoughts. He motioned towards his servant to let the man in. Without looking up from his work, Littlefinger asked, "I hope you have brought me some good news my friend."

A raspy voice answered. "Oh indeed milord! You will be pleased to see this. Found it in one of those rooms you told me about under the castle." The tiny man tossed a small bundle onto the table, causing some of the papers to fall to the floor. Annoyed, Littlefinger sighed and looked at the parcel wrapped in rough fabric. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the man and threw a pouch towards him.

"10 gold dragons as promised. Now, I ask that you keep quiet about this."

"You can trust me milord," the man said while greedily looking through the bag. He was too busy counting the coins to notice that another man was in the room. This other man stepped forward and drew a sharp knife across his throat, slicing him from ear to ear. Littlefinger looked on as the tiny man's life was extinguished.

"Clean this up and keep the gold for yourself. I will be contacting you again."

As the tiny man was dragged from the room, Littlefinger carefully opened the rough spun fabric and smiled when he saw its contents. He fingered the torn slippers and thought to himself, _so she is alive after all._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I wanted some good, fluffy feels, so I made sure this chapter had them. Don't worry, there will be plenty of action coming up! I do not own any characters.**

Ned had the group stop every few hours so Sansa could rest for a moment before continuing. Although he didn't say anything, Sandor was getting frustrated they weren't putting more distance between themselves and Kings Landing. Swearing himself to his Little Bird changed everything for Joffrey's former dog. He had never expected to do anything like that and even surprised himself when he kneeled in front of her, but Sandor had never been more sure about anything in his life. This move had angered Ned Stark and Sandor was secretly thrilled he was able to draw out such a reaction. _I may have upset the Little Bird's father, but that is a small price to pay to stay by her side._

The darkness of night was steadily approaching and Ned was getting anxious. The horses needed a good rest and the gods knew they did as well. He could see there was a small village just down the road and surely there would be an Inn. Ned turned around and faced Sandor, motioning with his hand to have him come forward. _I might as well use him while he is around._

Sandor rode to Ned's side and came to a stop. The two men stared down the road at the small buildings and Ned pointed, saying, "We should see if that village has an Inn where we can stay for the night."

"Fuck that Stark! We keep moving or we'll have Lannister men on us before your precious head, which I saved," he said with a snarl, "hits that fluffy, flea infested pillow. No, it is safer on the road. I can see where our enemies are coming from"

_Gods damn this man!_ Ned frowned and looked over at Sansa who had been riding on her own horse for the better portion of the day. Her eyes were threatening to close and her shoulders hunched forward in exhaustion. _Poor girl hasn't complained since we left and has handling the hard ride far better than most of my men. She needs a good night of sleep. Maybe the Hound will respond to a different approach._

Ned turned back to Sandor and spoke in a gentle manner, "Clegane, I don't care how you feel about me or this situation, but think of Sansa." When he said his daughter's name, Ned saw a slight change in Sandor's expression. It had a calmness to it, but pain was also etched into his features. As suddenly as this side of the Hound had appeared, it just as quickly vanished and the fierce man was back.

"Aye, we'll go then, but I am not doing this for you!"

"I didn't expect you to. Ride into the village and scout the area. I'll stay here with Sansa until you let us know it is safe."

"Bugger that! As Sansa's sworn shield it is my duty to stay with her. You are out of your fucking mind if you think I am going to leave her alone with nothing but a man fresh out of the Black Cells and weak as a kitten to protect her."

Ned was about to speak up when Sansa interrupted him. "Sandor, I will be alright. My father will keep me safe and you will be back before too long." She smiled and he knew that whenever she flashed him that smile, he would say yes to anything she asked of him.

Without a word, Sandor spurred Stranger into a gallop and rode towards the village. It couldn't have taken him more than 5 minutes to reach it. Luckily for them, there wouldn't be too many people around who could become nosey. With the exception of a few men carrying bundles and some scantily clad women, the village was a ghost town.

There was indeed an Inn at the end of the road that wound its way through the small village. _This should please Stark, but more importantly, Sansa. _Sandor rode back to the forest, finding his Little Bird and Ned exactly where he had left them.

"There's an Inn we can stay at and there aren't many people milling about. I reckon we could be safe there for the night."

Ned shook his head in acknowledgement and Sansa gratefully replied, "Thank you!"

Sandor's heart melted and a small smile played on his face, not noticing that Ned was intently looking at him. _What is the Hound up to? _Not wanting to draw attention to his observation, Ned quickly moved his horse forward with Sansa riding next to him and Sandor bringing up the rear.

They made their way through the village and stopped at the stables next to the Inn. Ned and Sandor quickly jumped down from their saddles and almost seemed to compete as to who would be to Sansa's side first. Having been closer, Ned was the first to approach the gray horse and lifted Sansa down, making sure she was steady on her feet before going to find the stable hand.

_Finally, a moment alone. _Sandor walked up to Sansa and stood in front of her wanting to say something, anything. However, all the man could do was pull the hood of the cloak Ned had given her earlier up over her head. "Cannot have them recognize you, now can we?" Sansa looked like she was going to say something before Ned came around with a stable boy and Sandor quickly drew up his own hood, making sure to engulf his body in the folds of the fabric to hide his armor and hopefully, his identity.

They made arrangements for their horses and walked into the Inn, hoods drawn. Sandor leaned down and whispered into Sansa's ear, "Be sure to keep quiet. Let us do the talking." He saw her nod her head nervously. Sansa then tensed up and he could see why. The dining room was filled with drunk, rowdy men. Some were throwing knives into the wall and others were roughly gambling, smashing tankards against the table and punching another when they lost. Her eyes opened wide, though, when she saw the bare breasted women sitting on the men's laps, laughing at jokes or running their hands down and into the men's breeches.

"Look away Little Bird. Those are whores, not fit to wipe the shit off your shoes."

Ned heard the comment, but pretended he hadn't and finally found the innkeeper.

"You got a spare room for the night?"

The innkeeper, a short, round man with greasy hair, snorted. "Aye, we got one room left if you can pay!"

Ned dropped 3 gold dragons into the man's sweaty palm and he fingered the money greedily. "This should be enough for the three of us to also get a hot meal and a bath for the girl." Sansa's head perked up at this and Sandor almost felt bad that their situation would make something as simple as a bath so thrilling to her. _She deserves nice, pretty things and a warm feather bed. Not this._

"That it will milord! Go to the top of the stairs and to the left. Your room will be at the end of the hall. Would you be needin' anything else?" The change in his demeanor made Sandor grin.

"That should be all. Bring the girl's meal up to the room. We will have ours down here."

"Pleased to be doin' business with ya," the short man said as he scurried off.

Ned led Sansa up the stairs and found the room at the end of the hall. Upon opening the door, Sandor could see that the room was small, but surprisingly clean. Sansa twirled around, laughing, and flopped down into the bed. It brought a smile to both men's faces. It wasn't long before a tub was brought up and filled with hot water from the kitchen. Sansa looked at the bath as if it were a precious gem. Before Ned and Sandor could leave to give her some privacy, a kitchen boy brought up a plate of cheese and bread alongside a steaming bowl of beef and barley stew.

_That will give my Little Bird the energy she needs. _He walked out the door, stopping outside to see that Sansa was already inhaling the food in her own, somewhat ladylike, manner.

Ned followed him and before shutting the door, whispered to Sansa, "Close and bar the door. Take your time and don't open the door to anyone but the two of us." She nodded and once they heard the bolt slide into place, Ned and Sandor went to the dining room for their dinner. Each had several bowls of stew and Sandor paid for a flagon of sour red. _Don't know when I am going to find some of this next._

After downing half, Sandor wiped his mouth and offered some to Ned. _What in Seven Hells am I doing? _Not accepting the offer, Ned asked, "Is it really wise for you to be getting drunk whilst on duty?"

Sandor smiled and sat back, relaxing. "Nothing I haven't done before, but trust me when I say this _Lord Stark. _It is going to take a lot more than one flagon to get me drunk."

"And this is the man who has sworn himself to protect my daughter?"

Holding up the flagon in a mock toast to Ned, Sandor took another long swig, draining the contents. The two of them didn't speak after that and spent another hour in the dining room, hoping to give Sansa enough time to complete her bath. Ned moved out of his seat first and stepped over several drunk men before climbing the stairs and Sandor followed.

They reached the door and Ned knocked, saying in a stern voice, "Open the door." The bolt slid out and the door opened, revealing Sansa in a clean, simple dress with her red hair in a simple plait down her back. Sandor coughed, hoping the others had not seen him staring.

"Clegane, I think the proper thing would be for you to sleep outside the door. After all, you are her sworn shield."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sandor replied grudgingly.

Before he could say good night, Ned shut the door in his face, leaving Sandor all alone in the empty hall. He picked a spot on the floor and sat down, resting his back against the wall. No one would get in or out of that room without him knowing. Sandor must have fallen asleep, though, as the next thing he knew, Sansa was standing in front of him and the dining room downstairs had become silent.

"What are you doing out of bed Little Bird?"

"I apologize for not wishing you a good night. I believe father was anxious to get some sleep."

Sandor laughed. "I am sure he was!"

"He is sleeping on the floor and took a pillow from the bed. I—I thought you might like one too." Sansa pulled out a small pillow from behind her back and held it out to Sandor.

He looked at her in shock. _She cared enough to bring me a pillow? _Then he remembered that there had only been two on the bed. "I can't take this Sansa. It's yours."

Sansa smiled and stepped closer to him, still holding the pillow out to him. "I think you need it more than I do." He hesitantly took it from her and watched as she tiptoed back into the room. Before she closed the door, Sansa whispered, "Good night Sandor."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A little bit of a shorter chapter today, but I thought we should see how things are going in Kings Landing**** Thank you to everyone who follows/favorites/leaves reviews! I do not own any characters except for Borin.**

Littlefinger triumphantly walked down the halls of the Red Keep, Sansa's torn slippers gripped firmly in his hands. _I have them now. This is all the evidence I need to prove Sansa is alive. _He practically strutted into the Small Council meeting and was the last to arrive. He noticed that for the first time, Joffrey was actually in attendance and had taken his place at the head of the table.

The boy's high pitched voice reverberated in the small room, "Well? What is it you wanted to show us Littlefinger? It had better be worth it." Joffrey slouched in his high backed chair and pouted like the spoiled child he was.

"I can assure your Grace that my little discovery will be most pleasing to you." Instead of taking his place at the table, Littlefinger walked over to Joffrey and held the slippers out to him. Joffrey took them and quickly inspected the torn fabric. Not understanding what it was he held in his hands, they were tossed onto the table.

"And what am I supposed to find _pleasing_ about some dirty fabric? You will find my patience is running thin."

"Your Grace," Littlefinger said slyly and taking a pause, "those are the slippers Sansa had been wearing when she disappeared."

Joffrey sat up a little straighter and regarded the slippers with a new found interest. An evil little smirk crossed his face and he turned his attention back to Littlefinger. "What are you implying?"

_Everything is falling into place exactly as I had planned. _"I had heard rumors that our dear Sansa escaped and, fortunately, had not been abducted by the mob she was pushed into." Joffrey seemed a little uneasy at hearing this, but Littlefinger continued. "I thought it my duty to discover the truth, as I am sure your Grace is devastated by her absence. These slippers were found in an old part of the Red Keep that remains hidden and unknown to many, yet somehow, it seems the dear lady had managed to hide in them and escape." He began to pace around the table. "If I had to guess, I would bet she was found by none other than Ned Stark and the Hound, then the three of them escaped during the night. We can send someone down to the stables to see if Clegane's warhorse is missing to confirm this."

Varys cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "Lord Baelish, I appreciate that you sacrificed your valuable time to help locate the Stark girl, but how do you expect us to believe those are her slippers based on hearsay alone? You have provided us with nothing but a torn pair of slippers and the suspicion that the Hound's horse is no longer in the stables. Isn't there anything else you can provide for us?"

Joffrey looked up at Littlefinger, taking what Varys had said in mind and expected a response. Growing impatient as an immediate answer was not given, Joffrey smugly asked, "Well, what do you have to say Littlefinger? What else do you have for me?"

_I need to buy time. _Littlefinger smiled at Varys and looked back at the boy, "At this time, I do not have any other evidence to present." Irritated, Joffrey pushed back his chair and abruptly stood up. "If your Grace will hear me out, I can provide much better than a torn pair of slippers and a missing horse."

Pausing by the edge of the table, Joffrey rubbed his chin as if he were considering the request. "Lord Baelish, I am going to need much more than this," he said, gesturing towards the slippers. "I appreciate you taking the effort to discover where my lady has been hiding. However, this is not enough. Ser Meryn!" The knight stepped forward and wrestled Littlefinger into an arm lock. Varys looked on in astonishment and Pycelle, who had not made a noise during the entire exchange, gasped out in shock. The room was silent as Littlefinger looked up to see Joffrey slowly walking towards him, as if he were taking a leisurely stroll through a garden. Joffrey bent down slightly so he was eye to eye with Littlefinger, who was hunched forward. Whispering loud enough so everyone could hear, Joffrey said, "Don't waste my time again, or it'll be your head decorating my walls."

Ser Meryn roughly pushed Littlefinger to the ground and followed Joffrey out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. Littlefinger had landed hard on his wrists and rubbed them tenderly while looking towards the door. _Looks like Joffrey found a new dog._

Pycelle scurried out of the Small Council chamber without so much as a 'by your leave'. Pushing himself off the ground, Littlefinger started to head towards the door when he felt a hand on his arm. Varys stood next to him and asked, "Do you really have more information about their whereabouts"

"Why should you be so concerned about it?"

Varys took his hand back and characteristically folded his arms inside his robes, giving a disinterested sigh. "Although I may be a cold man, I do care about the fate of young Sansa. She is an innocent in all of this and I would hate to learn she met with a gruesome end. If there is anything I can do to help, let me know."

With that, Varys calmly walked out of the room and towards his own chambers. _With the gods' help, those three are already far away from here. _

When he reached his door, Varys heard a voice come out from the darkness. "My Lord, can I be of some assistance to you?"

Varys saw who was speaking and quickly grabbed the man by the collar of his tunic and dragged him into the brightly lit solar, careful to lock the door behind him. "Do I dare ask how you got in here Borin?"

"Quite simple my Lord, if you know how to be quiet," Borin said with a smile. He grabbed an apple off of Varys' table and bit into it. "We were betrayed. I don't know who did it, but I can assure you I will find out. King Stannis has given me leave to promise you more men. What are my orders?"

Quickly grabbing a purse of gold and jewels, Varys handed them to Borin. "Go to Lord Stark and warn him of what is coming his way. As talented as I may be and am positive no more evidence exists about what happened to them or our involvement, Littlefinger is sure to find something, even if he has to fabricate the evidence himself. He is absolutely determined to prove Sansa is alive and for what reason, I wish I could say."

"She is a beautiful girl Varys. Surely he wants her for himself. Can't say I blame him."

"No, he has something planned. It is time for the both of us to get to work. Go now my friend." Varys showed Borin to the door and the younger man dashed down the hall with the hood of his cloak drawn over his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: What a long weekend! I am glad to be writing again**** Hope you guys enjoy and thanks to everyone who follows/favorites/reviews this story. I truly mean it when I say that seeing that really makes my day. I do not own any characters.**

Sandor's dreams that night were filled with only one image and that was of his Little Bird. The smell of lavender lingered on the pillow Sansa had given him and lulled him into a deep, calm sleep. Had anyone seen him, they would have discovered the Hound had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. The rooms below were quiet and not a single sound could be heard. The only noise disturbing the peace of the inn that night was an owl hooting in a nearby tree. After a couple of hours of peace, Sandor awoke to the slightest creak on the floorboards. _Damn it all. Whoever woke me up from dreaming about her is going to die._

He had not moved, so whoever it was that kept him company in the hallway was still unaware that they had woken the Hound. The candles in the lanterns that hung from the ceiling had long since burned themselves out, and the two people were surrounded in darkness. Knowing that he wouldn't be seen, Sandor opened his eyes slightly and before him loomed a dark shadow. _This bastard is going to wish he had never been born._

Moving slowly, he moved his hand from the top of his stomach to his side, quietly sliding a dagger out of its sheath. The figure moved even closer, completely unaware of the danger lying directly in front of them. Sandor was waiting for the right opportunity to strike. _Cut them down when they least expect it and have no chance of running away._

The shadow kneeled down and hovered over him, reaching out an arm towards his head. _It is now or never. _Quickly and without a sound, Sandor grabbed the shadow's wrist and pulled the person to his chest, bringing up the other hand that held the dagger and pressed the cold steel against the flesh of their throat. "Who are you and what do you want?" Sandor asked with a growl.

He breathed in and smelled lavender. _Gods no! _The voice that spoke out confirmed what he had feared and he withdrew the dagger.

"Sandor," Sansa said in a hushed, urgent tone, "it is only me. I need your help"

Her face was now close enough to his where he could see the outline of her eyes. "Seven hells girl, I could have killed you. Didn't your father ever warn you not to sneak up on a man like that? Lucky you I decided to ask questions first!"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you. I just didn't want to startle you, that's all."

_She has no idea of the danger she was in. _"Well don't do that again. Just kick my boot or something."

Sansa giggled under her breath, "I don't think I could _kick _you, Sandor!"

It was then that Sandor realized what position they were in. _Seven hells, the Little Bird is laying on top of me now. _His hand closed entirely around her tiny wrist and it was the same arm that held Sansa flush against his armored chest. Sandor's heart began to quicken and he was suddenly rendered speechless. Sansa's hair hung down over her should and he longed to run his fingers through it, but he restrained himself. The hand that gripped her wrist released its hold and Sandor pushed his Little Bird away from him while attempting to sit upright.

Sandor cleared his throat once his back was against the wall and Sansa was kneeling in front of him. "You said you needed my help Little Bird?"

A dark look crossed Sansa's face and she looked over her shoulder at the doorway that led to her room. Looking back at Sandor, she said, "My father may be sick, but I cannot be sure. I woke up to have a sip of water and I saw him thrashing on the floor. When I went over to him and put my hand to his head, it was damp with a cold sweat and he would not wake up. Not matter what I did, he would not answer. Something is terribly wrong. Please come, Sandor! You have to check him!"

During the length of her speech, Sansa's voice became more and more desperate. _What does she think I can do that will help? _Sandor knew that he had to do something, if only to give her comfort and peace of mind. "Alright, let's take a look at him. Go inside and light some candles."

Sansa jumped up from where she had been kneeling on the floor and practically ran the short distance into the room. Standing up and stretching to brush off how tired he was, Sandor walked into the room and saw Ned in the little nest he had made for a bed. Sweat was dripping from the man's forehead and his tunic was soaked through, but Ned remained still. Sandor thought this was curious and lowered one knee to kneel in front of him. _Well our Lord Stark is not burning with fever, I wonder—_but Sandor's thoughts were cut short when Ned began to mumble incoherent words.

Before Sandor or Sansa could do anything else, Ned took in a sharp breath of air and sat upright, breathing heavily. His eyes darted around the room wildly until they came to rest upon Sandor.

"What are you doing in here Clegane?"

Sandor heard a sigh of relief from Sansa and before he had time to answer, she had already bounded from the chair she had been sitting in and into her father's arms once more. Ned looked shocked as Sansa clung to him as if her life depended on it and he looked up at Sandor, raising his eyebrow in question. What Ned failed to see, however, is that Sandor saw that he, in turn, was clinging to his daughter.

"Father, I thought something had happened to you. I was so afraid you were sick, so I woke Sandor to see if he could help me. Thank the gods you are alright!" Sansa cried into his shoulder.

Ned tried to calm her down and he began to stroke her hair. "Shh, shh. Everything is alright Sansa. It was just a dream, that's all. Just a bad dream. No need to worry about me."

Sansa pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "You cannot leave me again." The seriousness and fear in her voice spoke volumes to the two men.

"No, I will never leave you. Once we get to Winterfell, I am never leaving _any_ of you again."

Sandor watched the exchange between father and daughter with interest, but he began to feel uncomfortable. To be witness to something so intimate and loving was something Sandor felt he had no right to see. Quietly leaving the room, Sandor made his way down to the dining area and found a forgotten flagon of wine. He grabbed it hastily and took several long swigs before putting it down. Having Sansa so close to him was not something Sandor would easily forget, but he knew he had to. _Have to stop acting like a green boy. There cannot, and will not, be anything between us. _The idea that he could even want some kind of relationship with Sansa stopped the hard man in his tracks. Surely he cared about her safety and wanted to be sure she escaped the hell that surrounded the Lannisters, but he really couldn't care about Sansa in that way. _Could I?_

As he began to wonder about the possibility, a rider approached the inn and Sandor saw a subtle flash of steel. Not wasting another minute, he took the stairs two at a time and quickly found himself at the end of the hallway. Sandor tried the handle and found that he was not locked out. Both Sansa and Ned looked at him as he shut the door behind him and slid the bolt into place. Drawing his sword, Sandor snarled, "Looks like we have company Stark."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yay…a cliffhanger from the last chapter! Who could this mystery man be? Please review and enjoy**** I do not own any characters. **

Sandor snarled, "Looks like we have company Stark." Ned took a few steps towards the door and put his ear against the damp wood. Sure enough, he heard strange voices down below and a sleepy innkeeper attempting to pacify the newcomers. Wanting to give Ned all the information he could about what they might expect, Sandor continued, "I saw one armed man before I came up here. Had the sword hidden under his cloak. His friends must not have been far behind."

Sansa whispered with a hint of hope, "Perhaps they are not here for us."

Turning to his daughter, Ned saw her sincere belief that perhaps the men downstairs were not there to harm them. _Even after all she's been through, she still hopes to find the world to be good. _"I don't believe that's what is happening here Sansa. We are only a two day ride from Kings Landing and there are bound to be people looking for us."

"Aye Little Bird, your father speaks true. Stark, these can't be Joffrey's men. He would be sending an army after us and they are slow as fuck."

"Scouts then?"

"No. The man I saw was in traveling clothes and had his weapon hidden. Definitely not the soldier type. We can probably expect he has more on him than just the one sword and he wore no sigil. Bounty hunters, maybe. Could be."

The two men became quiet as they heard footsteps heading cautiously up the stairs. Ned stood at the door with Ice, listening to what was happening on the other side of the door and Sandor moved a couple of steps back, drawing a sword from the scabbard on his back. Noticing that Ned was preoccupied with the activities in the hall, Sandor used this opportunity to warn Sansa.

"Sansa, I don't know what we can expect, but these men are dangerous. If we have to escape, I might need to fight our way out. Stay behind be and if you can't, stand to my right."

"Why do—," Sansa started, but was silenced when Sandor put his hand over her mouth. "My other sword is drawn from my left side. Can't rescue you if your side is split open." He quickly removed his hand and put his index finger up to his mouth, telling her it was now time to be quiet.

Suddenly, Ned backed away from the door and stood defensively with Ice in his hands. Sandor knew that whatever Ned had heard on the other side of the door did not mean well for them. The hallway floor creaked in the same spot Sansa had stood earlier and the handle on the door shook slightly. Behind him, Sandor could hear Sansa breathing heavy, but it was Ned who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Before they knew what was happening, a loud bang resounded in the inn and the door that led into their room was forced open. Sandor growled as five men with drawn swords stormed the room and he shouted, "COME AND GET ME YOU PRICKS!"

Ned had already engaged two of the men and one lay bleeding on the floor, a long slice across his belly, but the other was still fighting, an even match for the Lord of Winterfell. Although he had yet to regain his strength, Ned fought his assailant with all the vigor he could muster knowing that if he didn't, Sansa would face a terrible fate at the hands of these men. _I can't leave her alone in this world again, especially if the Hound is the last one here to protect her._

In the back of the room, Sansa huddled in a corner not wanting to get in Sandor's way and afraid that one of the strange men might try to grab her. _Sandor told me to stay behind him and that is what I am going to do. _She glanced towards her father who had already killed one man and was fighting another. He was struggling and she looked towards Sandor to see if he had noticed, wondering if he might help. It looked to be a stretch as Sandor was busy fighting off three men.

One lunged towards the Hound's armored chest and the sickening sound of a jaw being broken and teeth spattering onto the floor came from the attacker as Sandor had stepped sideways to avoid the blow and punched the man as he passed. His cry was painful and he fell to the floor at Sansa's feet. Reaching towards her skirts, the injured man began to beg for mercy but couldn't get more than two words out before Sandor drove his sword through the man's back, pinning him to the floor.

Sansa covered her ears as the shrieks of the man who had been fighting her father sought to deafen them all and he finally fell with a thud. There were two men left and they turned around to run with the understanding that they were defeated. Sandor pulled his sword from the floorboards and gave chase, quickly catching the one who had been dragging behind by his tunic and then drew him to his chest. The man was squirming, trying to escape from the Hound's strong grasp, but was stopped when Sandor drew the man's own dagger across his throat.

Not wasting any time, Sandor threw the man to the ground and went to pursue the one who had escaped, the man with the cloak. He ran down the stairs and glanced around the dining room to make sure no one was hiding under a table or in the shadows. Satisfied that he was alone, Sandor ran out the front door, which had been swinging on its hinge, and into the cool night air. The cloaked man had made it to his horse and quickly mounted the saddle.

Sandor stopped and shouted out, "RUN LIKE THE CRAVEN BOY YOU ARE! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN YA HEAR?!"

The man turned his horse towards Sandor and drew out a crossbow. The string had already been drawn and it was now pointed in his direction. Sandor's mouth opened in shock as he heard the _twang _of the string being released. Not thinking twice about it, Sandor quickly turned sideways as the bolt flew past and lodged itself into the side of the inn. His eyes had followed its path and he turned his head back around to look at the shooter, whose hood had fallen from his face.

Sandor could clearly see the man by the light of the moon and his blood boiled. He pointed his finger at the man and snarled, "YOU!"

Rearing his horse, the cloaked man glared at Sandor and rode off into the darkness. Knowing that the man was lost to them, Sandor rushed back into the inn to make sure Sansa was safe and Ned knew what he had discovered.

Upon reaching the room, all Sandor heard was Sansa crying and Ned trying to calm her. It broke his heart to see his Little Bird upset or afraid and he called out to her, "Sansa-."

Hearing her name, Sansa looked up and suddenly stopped crying. "Sandor!" she exclaimed and jumped up from the bed and before he knew it, Sansa had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting against his chest.

"I thought you would be hurt and I was so worried for you," she said pulling away slightly, dropping her arms and then looked up into his eyes.

Sandor's stomach began to flutter, but not wanting to cause a scene, he grabbed Sansa by the shoulders and pushed gently so she would have to take a step back. "Rest easy girl. I promise you I am not hurt."

Seeing the relief in her eyes made Sandor feel uneasy, so he cleared his throat and turned to Ned, hoping to remove himself from his current situation. "Stark, I think we have a problem."

Hearing the Hound's serious tone, made Ned take a genuine interest in what he had to say. "Did that man get away?"

"That he did, but I got to see his face. It was one of Borin's men that saved us in the alley at Kings Landing. We are betrayed."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A little bit shorter today, but I thought I needed to go over their plans with a bit of fluff added in there as we haven't had some recently. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites…they always make me smile**** I do not own any characters.**

"We are betrayed," Sandor said and immediately began to gather their things. Ned took a deep breath in order to think clearly and collect his thoughts before moving into action. His commanding voice took over the conversation.

"Alright, we need to move now. There is no way of knowing if there are others around or if Borin's friend has set out to gather more men. I think we need to make our way to Riverrun instead of traveling along the coast. My wife's family will see to our safety and ensure us a safe journey to Winterfell." Ned grabbed Sansa's thick wool cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

Sandor laughed which made Ned and Sansa turn in his direction and both gave him a questioning gaze. "Like hell I am going to Riverrun! No, we would be better off going to The Eyrie. Your wife was a guest there recently if my memory is correct," he said with a cruel smile. "Heard she had some _small _issues to take care of. Well, the way I see it, you have family there and it is further away from Casterly Rock. After what happened in Kings Landing, I want as far away from Lannister territory as possible. Doesn't help that we will have a Baratheon army after us as well."

Ned stared at the Hound in contemplation, wondering if what he said was meant to trap them as he had yet to be trusted, but there was logic in it. The Eyrie was impregnable and Sansa would finally be safe. There was one thing, though, that Sandor had forgotten to mention. "What about the mountain clans? I cannot risk running into them."

He hadn't thought about that, but Ned was right. The mountain clans were fierce and Sandor didn't want to meet them with only one additional sword, and a weak one at that. "Well then what would you suggest Stark?"

"We go to Maidenpool. It is a little more inconspicuous and Lord Mooton should be able to provide us with new supplies while keeping quiet about it."

This was a plan Sandor could agree to as he could see no fault in it. "Aye, we'll do that. Still have to be on guard as we'll be traveling near Harrenhal."

Nothing else was said as the three silently escaped the inn and ran to the stables. Sandor immediately set to saddle his large warhorse and heard Sansa behind him ask, "Father, may I ride with you? I am just so tired and am afraid I will fall from my horse."

"Of course my dear girl."

He finished with Stranger quickly and was able to assist Ned with the other saddles. It was unlike Lord Stark to move so slowly, even after his time in the Black Cells, and Sandor took notice. The three horses were led outside, ready to ride into the night. Not wanting to worry Sansa, he pulled Ned aside as she was busying herself with the last of her bags.

"What's wrong with ya Stark? You're moving a bit slow for us to be escaping."

It was at that moment Sandor noticed that Ned was having difficulty breathing. "I think the last man I fought broke some of my ribs. They will heal soon enough, but I don't want Sansa to be upset over me. This journey will be difficult enough for her and I don't want to burden her with my pain."

"Is it wise, then, that she ride with you?"

Ned narrowed his eyes and glared at the scarred man, "What are you suggesting Hound?"

"Listen, _my Lord_," Sandor said in a rage, "I don't know what it is you got shoved up your ass, but I think I have proven myself to be loyal to the girl. Any fool could see that!" He tried to calm down and lowered his voice. "Let Sansa ride with me. You are obviously in bad shape and cannot support another rider. I can guarantee you no harm will come to her while I am around."

Ned struggled with what he was going to say, not knowing how to respond. Instead, he jabbed his finger into the Hound's chest and angrily muttered through gritted teeth, "If you try anything, so help me—,"

"What? Going to kill me? Save your threats. Sansa," Sandor said raising his voice, "you're riding with me tonight to give your father's horse a break." She looked up and smiled in acknowledgment. Sandor left Ned standing off to the side and led Sansa to Stranger. "Remember one thing lass. Don't approach him unless I am around. Understand? Now, let me help you up." Sandor easily lifted her up by the waist and placed her towards the front of the saddle. Putting his foot in the stirrup, he pulled himself up behind her and grabbed the reins.

Ned had already mounted his horse and rode up to Stranger's side, leading the gray mare behind. Sansa sat perfectly straight on the saddle as she turned her head to look at her father. He had just enough time to give her a reassuring smile before Sandor lowered his head so his mouth was next to Sansa's ear. _What does that dog think he is doing?_

"Little Bird, lean back against my chest," Sandor whispered with a kindness in his voice Ned had never heard before.

His breath tickled her ear and Sansa turned to look at her friend, "Won't you get tired?"

Sandor chuckled and answered, "No, I'll be fine. Now just lean back and rest. I won't let you fall." When Sansa leaned back, Ned saw Sandor wrap an arm around her waist. _Gods be good! Does the Hound actually…care for her? No, that's impossible. Still—_Ned could not shake the feeling that there was more to the Hound's feelings than he was letting on and he was not comfortable with that at all.

Satisfied that Sansa was safe in his arms, Sandor turned to Ned, "Now let's get out of here before that bastard comes back." He spurred Stranger on and they all rode into the dark woods, unaware of the dangers that could lie before them.

The next morning, Littlefinger ate breakfast in his private solar and fingered the message that a raven had delivered several hours earlier. He smiled to himself knowing that it would only be a couple more days until he had his proof Sansa was alive. Glancing down once more, Littlefinger read the script written by an unsteady hand:

_I have found her. It was just as you said. The dog and wolf accompany her and we made contact. I am on my way back to Kings Landing now with the proof you need._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great weekend. We start fresh this week with some Sandor/Sansa lovin'! Please review**** I do not own any characters.**

The three fugitives rode through the night and did not stop until the morning sun peaked over the horizon. Sandor had noticed that Sansa had fallen asleep shortly after they had left the inn and let her sleep. Secretly, he reveled in her closeness and that she had not refused him when he wrapped his arm around her waist. Struggling with his thoughts all night, Sandor could hardly admit he had formed a romantic attachment to the girl. He was certain there had to be another explanation for his feelings.

When Stranger had finally stopped by a riverbank, Sandor gently tapped Sansa on the shoulder. "Time to wake up now Little Bird."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, taking in their new surroundings, and stretched her cramped arms out to the side. Her back and neck were sore and Sansa realized that she had been sleeping against Sandor's chest all night. It surprised her that she had slept peacefully for the first time since her father's arrest. Remembering herself, Sansa looked back up at Sandor and noticed his weary eyes. Her smile turned into a frown and she began to apologize at once. "I am so sorry. It was selfish of me to sleep all night. I must have been such a burden and you look very tired."

Sandor laughed, "You needed the sleep more than I did lass. You were no burden. Hardly even knew you were there. Besides, we had to get as far away from that inn as possible."

He gave her a reassuring smile that soothed Sansa's unrest. She began to shift in the saddle and noticed a heavy weight resting on her waist. Trying not to look too obvious, Sansa glanced down and saw Sandor's arm wrapped around her. _Did he hold me all night?_ Ned's voice broke her thoughts before she had a chance to voice the question.

"Sansa, come here my girl. You must be hungry," he said a couple of yards away.

Her stomach growled on cue and she saw her father unpacking a bag of hard bread and dried meat for breakfast. Although the meal wasn't what she was accustomed to, Sansa's mouth watered at the sight and she was suddenly ravenous. It was as if last night's meal had never been. Behind her, Sandor's stomach growled as well.

"Let's get down now Little Bird and enjoy the peace while we can. Some food in our bellies is a good start."

Sandor withdrew his arm from her waist, threw one leg over his horse and stepped down to the ground. Sansa's back became chilled as the cool morning air sliced through the fabric of her gown. Scooting forward towards Sandor's outstretched arms, he effortlessly picked her up by the waist and carefully set Sansa on her feet. Sansa was a bit unsteady after having been riding for such a long time, so Sandor placed his hand on her shoulder until she stopped swaying.

They walked over to where Ned had unpacked the food and each took a small portion, not knowing how long it would have to last. The ground was still damp from the morning dew, so Sandor took off his cloak and set it on the hard earth, indicating to Sansa that it was meant for her to sit on. Ned, mindful of his broken ribs, carefully leaned back against a nearby tree and Sandor laid down on his side, propping himself up with his arm.

Their breakfast that morning was spent in quiet reflection on what had happened to them in the past week and as to what needed to be done going forward for survival. Ned was the first to finish and he painfully stood up. "Clegane, can I get your help with the horses?"

Sandor tore off another bite of bread and popped it in his mouth. He began to chew slowly and stared up at the man in front of him. Swallowing hard, he brushed the crumbs from his beard and said in a long drawl, "Aye, that I can." He knew that Ned wanted some words with him in private. _Probably over what happened with Sansa last night. _Sandor pushed himself off the ground and began to walk towards the horses, only stopping when he heard Ned say quietly to Sansa, "Stay here where we can see you. If you hear or see anyone coming your way, call out for us." He patted Sansa's cheek and left her sitting alone on the cloak.

The two men worked in silence as they led the horses to the water for a long drink. They stared out over the river to the tree line on the opposite side.

"Hound, in the future I am hoping you will remember yourself and restrain from taking on such a familiarity with my daughter. I cannot pretend I am not thankful for all that you have done for her, for us, but this will end one day. Only the gods know why she has found a friend in you and I cannot bear to see her upset on the day you will leave us to travel your own path. I know Sansa and it will break her heart. Out of respect for her, distance yourself."

Sandor frowned at Ned's speech and spit into the dirt. "I do nothing that is inappropriate _my lord_. Do you find me _familiar _with her because I wrapped my arm around her?" Ned's silence confirmed his suspicions and he became angry. "For fucks sake Stark! You know as well as I do that she would have fallen off my horse if I didn't have a hold on her. Nothing a man with a good head on his shoulders wouldn't have done. As far as leaving her, I have no intention of doing so. I swore myself to Sansa as her sworn shield and only my death will release me from my vow. Even if you found a way to get rid of me, I would turn right around and swear myself to your _kingly _son so I could make sure she is safe!"

Ned saw that Sandor was fuming and was physically shaking in rage. _This is the dog I know, but his devotion to Sansa is curious. I have a suspicion and I need to know for sure. _Ned stroked the side of his horse without another word, giving the Hound time to calm down. After several minutes, he decided to ask the question that had been playing in his mind since they escaped.

"Clegane," Ned calmly said, using Sandor's family name for the first time whilst not in Sansa's presence. Sandor did not look in his direction, but tensed at hearing Ned address him respectfully. "I have begun to suspect something, but I would hear it from you that there is nothing to support these thoughts."

"What is it you want to know?"

"Do you care for Sansa more than her sworn shield should?"

This caught Sandor's attention and he jerked his head in Ned's direction. _What kind of question is that? Of course I don't care—_but his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a giggle coming from behind him. Both men turned in Sansa's direction and saw that her giggle was caused by watching two squirrels playing in a nearby tree. She was still sitting on the cloak with her head tilted to the side. Her long hair was loose about her shoulders and she was working on combing out the knots with her fingers. When she looked in their direction, Sansa's eye caught Sandor's and she smiled.

Sandor's heart skipped a beat and he knew he couldn't deny it to himself any longer. _I DO care for her! _This revelation came as a wonderful shock to him and moved his hand up to his chest, covering the spot that concealed Sansa's gift to him. Just as quickly as his hand touched the cool armor, Sandor dropped it. _Stark would probably kill me the first chance he gets for admitting this. I would never be trusted with her again. _For once, Sandor wished he didn't have the reputation that followed him wherever he went. Turning to Ned with an air of disinterest, Sandor answered, "No, I do not."

Littlefinger waited in his brothel for his new friend to arrive. True to his word, he was anxious to present the proof that Sansa was still alive to Joffrey and was thrilled it had come about so quickly. _With this, I will have the full support of the crown and my revenge upon the Starks will be complete. _


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Things got really busy, but we are back on track now! Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reads/follows/favorites/reviews this story. You can ask my fiancé…every time I see those numbers go up, I do a little happy dance**** So help me get some exercise this holiday season and review/favorite/etc….I do not own any characters except for Borin and Cederic. **

Littlefinger sat in an overstuffed chair, staring into the flame of the only lit candle in his solar. _He should have made it back by now. _Anxious as ever to see his plans move forward, Lord Baelish would move from his chair to the window and look down below into the streets of Kings Landing, hoping to see the man with proof of Sansa's escape and information as to which direction the escapees were traveling. The man who called himself Cederic had been a lucky break for Littlefinger. He was confident that he would have found out about Sansa and her whereabouts, but that would have taken time. After having been found trying to flee the city after the riot, the City Watch brought Lord Stannis' man to the Black Cells and interrogated him for hours. It was easy to make him turn his allegiance in a more profitable direction. Cederic spoke freely after being offered gold in exchange for the information he knew and it made the task of finding the fugitives less daunting.

Joffrey had made it very clear that he wanted more than a torn slipper to prove that Sansa was alive and had escaped the city. _Cederic must have found something that is truly valuable to me if he was going to be riding at such a fast pace. _The fact remained, though, that he still had not shown up. Littlefinger paced his solar and began to think of what he would do if Cederic never showed when the sound of the brothel's heavy door screeched open and was shut just as quickly. The sound of the bolt sliding into place echoed throughout the building.

He made his way into the hallway and placed himself at the top of the stairs, trying to appear nonchalant and calm. Cederic finally came into view and took to the stairs two at a time. "Milord, I apologize for the delay. I mean no disrespect by comin' to ya so late."

"My friend, it is quite alright. Join me in my private solar and we can discuss your little adventure," Lord Baelish gestured with a sweeping arm.

The two men walked into the room and Cederic immediately took a seat while Littlefinger secured the door, confident they would not be disturbed. He poured some wine into a goblet and handed it to the cloaked man who drank like one who had spent months in the Red Waste. Littlefinger sat in a seat opposite of Cederic and spoke in a soft voice, "I want to know everything that happened, but before you begin, I want to see the little gift you brought me."

"Aye, it's a right pretty trinket. Could have sold it, kept your gold and been on my way. Though I won't have it said that Cederic doesn't keep his word!" The weary traveler laughed heartily and reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded handkerchief and held it out to Lord Baelish.

He took the dirty linen from Cederic and carefully unwrapped the package to reveal a necklace. _Good gods! _Lord Baelish looked up at Cederic and back down again. He held Lannister gold, the necklace Joffrey had presented to Sansa that was an exact copy of Cersei's. To his knowledge, there were only two such necklaces in existence. Cersei owned one and if it was still in her possession, the other had to be Sansa's.

Littlefinger tried not to let his excitement show. "You did well. Now tell me what happened."

"Well, I went out with some sellswords and after a day or so we found their trail and came across an inn late at night. I figured they had to 'ave stopped there, traveling with a woman and all. We snuck in real quiet and ran across the innkeeper. I asked him real nice where a pretty lady was stayin' and he told me the room at the end hall, after some persuading. Not wanting to spill innocent blood, I sent him on his way and he barred himself in the kitchen. Me and my men walked up the stairs and found that room. Good thing, too, otherwise I would have had to have some words with that fat innkeeper. One time I stayed at this inn up North, can't remember its name, but that fat innkeeper didn't know how to treat his guests right and he—,"

"Cederic, please just stick with the important details for the time being," Littlefinger said, annoyed.

"Uh, right. Anyways, so when we tried the door it was locked. I thought to myself 'Not a problem' and one of those bigger sellswords was able to break down the door. Well, it didn't actually come down, but it swung open and there I see two guys. One of those fellows was huge and I recognized him as the Hound. Even if I hadn't of helped Borin rescue him, I would have known those scars anywhere. Lord Stark looked just as sickly as ever, but his daughter. Good gods is she beautiful! I remember how the sun made her hair shine. Reminded me of a girl back home I was set on marrying when I was a lad. Pretty little thing she was. Kissed by fire as well, that one. Wouldn't ya know it, she got herself with two bastards now and I says to myself, 'Cederic ole boy, you sure are lucky to have escaped that one'. The man she married isn't the father and no sir, I won't be havin' no wife of mine lie down with another man. My own brother had some problems—well, I guess that is another story for another day," Cederic said as he saw Littlefinger's impatience.

"So there we are, fighting these two men, and let me tell you Lord Baelish, those men are fighters! Stark killed off one of those sellswords right quick and the Hound looked like he was actually trying to defend the lady. Who would of thought? The fierce Hound defending a lady. If I hadn't of seen it with my own eyes that day of the riots, I would've thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. It is one thing to know his reputation, but to see it up close it not something I want to repeat. One of my men tried to stick him in the gut, but he moved out of the way and broke the man's jaw with a single punch! Those Cleganes sure have a talent for killin'. At that point I knew we were lost and we turned to run. Thought my word would be good enough proof for ya, but then I saw that necklace just lyin' on a table and lucky thing too! Seemed to have made your day," Cederic said while laughing and holding out his goblet for more wine.

Littlefinger grabbed the decanter and filled the goblet to the brim. It was drained within seconds and Cederic wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I ran outside and the other man—what was his name now? Whitty? Willy? Oh, I got it. Willard. Anyways, Willard was caught from behind and I never did see him come out. The Hound followed me and I could swear he was the Warrior himself. Well, lucky thing that Cederic thinks ahead! See, I got this nice crossbow and I kept it ready to fire, just in case. Shot at him after mounting my horse."

Littlefinger sat up in shock, "You killed the Hound?"

"Naw, that man has quick reflexes. Dodged that bolt same as he dodged that one guy's sword. Thing is, my hood fell down after I shot and my horse reared up. Hound recognized me."

"So they know they have been betrayed?"

"Yes sir and if I was them, I would be pretty careful from now on. My guess is they won't head straight to Winterfell after meeting me."

"This is brilliant Cederic! Tomorrow, I will take you to see the King and we can present this information to him. He is, after all, desperate to see his fiancée safe."

"Of course milord, but there is one thing I think you should know."

"There is something else?" Littlefinger asked curiously.

"Aye, there is. When I was in that room, I saw a lot of provisions for a group that left the city in such a hurry and in secrecy. Don't know if it means anything, but it makes me think they had someone here who helped them escape."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So I was able to do some happy dances…thank you!**** Enjoy the newest chapter and be sure to review. I do not own any characters.**

Several days went by before the three travelers decided to actually make camp for the night. Their days had been spent riding hard away from that little inn, only resting for an hour or two before continuing. Once the horses had stopped, Sansa nearly fell from her horse, but Ned was quick and caught her as she began to slide off the saddle. Making sure she was steady on her own, Ned took the reins of their two horses and led them to a nearby river. He knew better than to approach Stranger, but saw Sandor at a distance and he was speaking quietly to the warhorse. _The man certainly has a way with that beast. _

Sandor led his horse to the water and turned around to see Sansa gathering firewood. _A lady like her shouldn't be doing work like gathering dirty twigs. Gods, I would take her away from here and give her all the pretty silks she deserves. _Ever since Sandor had admitted to himself he cared for her, his emotions threatened to take over and it was a daily struggle to keep them in check. Never before had he felt like this. Anytime she looked his way, butterflies flitted around in his stomach and whenever she would talk to him, gods! It was like being inside of a dream he never wanted to wake from.

Knowing his Little Bird was safe under the watchful eye of her father, Sandor went to go set some traps. They hadn't had a decent meal between them since paying for the hearty stew back at the inn and he was determined to provide Sansa with some fresh meat to give her strength. Finding a good spot among the trees, Sandor knelt down onto the damp earth and began to construct his simple, but effective, trap. Maybe they would have some fresh rabbit for dinner that night. A small sound and the snap of a twig caught his attention and the Hound leaped up with a dagger drawn.

"Sandor, what are you doing out here?" Sansa was standing behind him holding a bundle of twigs. Letting out a breath, Sandor lowered the dagger and bent over, concealing it once again in his boot.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me, girl?" His voice rasped with annoyance, but he was more nervous than anything and had to be careful to hide it. _Since when am I nervous around her, around anyone? Right, when I finally realized I took quite a fancy to her._

"I know, but truthfully I did not sneak up on you. I made sure to step on a small stick to make a sound so you cannot say you had no idea I was there." A mischievous look gleamed in her eye, almost like she was laughing at him. _Wait, now she is joking with me? _

His heart swelled at the thought, but he quickly pushed the feeling aside. _Stark will be furious if he finds me alone in the woods with her. Cannot find myself on the pointy end of his sword, again. _Sandor chuckled, "Aye, but next time, say my name instead of sneaking up on me like some damned assassin. You'll be the death of me Little Bird."

Sansa laughed, interrupting him, for the first time since leaving Kings Landing and the sound was music to his ears. Sandor could not help but smile at her infectious laughter and continued, "It is probably best we return now. Your father will probably be wondering where you are." He reached out and relieved Sansa of her bundle of sticks, cradling them in his arms.

The pair walked a couple of yards before Sansa said, "You never did answer my question. What were you doing?"

Sandor smiled at her curiosity and was proud she was taking an interest in what he was doing. _She is not one of those lazy highborn girls. _"I was building a trap so we might have a warm meal in our bellies tonight."

"Oh," Sansa replied, deep in thought. "That is a wonderful idea! You are so resourceful. Is there any way I can help?"

"For now, look after your father. We have a long journey ahead of us and both of you need to build up your strength."

Sansa nodded her head in agreement and they made their way back to camp in silence. Walking with her made Sandor uncomfortable in a way he had never experienced and was relieved once he spied Ned quickly tying his sword belt around his waist. _Who would have ever thought I would be glad to be around Ned Stark?_

Ned heard them coming and looked up. His expression showed fear and then turned to anger. "Sansa, I thought I told you to stay within my sight. Where were you? I turned my back for a moment and then you were gone. You are old enough to know better. I was about ready to head out looking for you. Had something—,"

"For fucks sake Stark, she is back now. Came to find me to see what I was up to and I brought her straight back. She was safe with me."

"Clegane, you stay out of this," Ned said while pointing his finger at him. Instead of attacking Sandor further, Ned turned to Sansa and grabbed her shoulders. "What do you think you were doing?"

Shocked, Sansa replied in a meek voice, "I—I only went to make sure Sandor was safe. He was all alone out there and I had to be sure he was alright."

Sandor stood behind her, wide eyed in disbelief. _She came to check on—me?_ Luckily, Ned was focused on his daughter and did not see the change in the Hound's expression. Knowing that her intentions were pure and innocent, although somewhat misguided as the large man could take care of himself, Ned softened and pulled her into an embrace.

"Please don't wander off again, Sansa," he whispered into her hair. "I cannot lose you. Not again."

Feeling that a man like him should not be witness to such a thing, Sandor turned away hoping to distract himself. He walked to a clear spot and began to build a fire using the bundle of sticks and twigs Sansa had collected. It was only a few moments before he heard Sansa scream out, "FATHER!" He quickly turned around and saw Sansa pointing into the trees towards a rider heading straight towards them.

* * *

><p>Robb paced in his tent, occasionally stopping to glance at the maps spread over the heavy wooden table. Pawns representing the men of different houses were scattered around. There was still no word as to his father's fate, but Robb held onto hope. He returned to the table and pulled out a map that had been lying underneath the others when his mother burst into the tent with a cold gust of wind following her.<p>

"Robb," Catelyn said, out of breath. "We just received a raven from Kings Landing."

"Father?" Robb asked and rushed to his mother's side. She pushed the scroll into his hand and he quickly broke the wax seal. "I do not recognize this hand."

"Well read it and pray let it be good news."

Robb read through the short note:

_Do not fear my friends. Lord Stark and Lady Sansa have escaped with assistance from Sandor Clegane. As you read this, they are making their way to you. There is still no word as to young Arya's whereabouts, but I have no doubt she has escaped the city._

"The Hound," Catelyn rasped while putting a hand up to her chest. "Why would he help them?"

"Does it matter Mother? Father and Sansa are safe! Knowing Arya, she is probably halfway here." He laughed deeply.

The two hugged each other and wondered at their good fortune. It wasn't until they broke apart that Catelyn asked, "Who sent the letter?"

Robb picked up the scroll and as he looked at it, confusion lined his face. "It is signed by Lord Varys."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Whew! What a busy holiday this has been…I apologize for being away so long, but I can assure you that things will be getting back to normal. This is a little shorter than normal, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging. As always, thank you to everyone who has commented/favorited/followed/read my little story. I do not own any characters except for Cederic. **

After a couple of days, Littlefinger had finally managed to gain an audience with King Joffrey. It wasn't an easy task to distract the king these days. He seemed bent on going to war against Robb Stark, even if that meant stretching his resources a bit thin. Although all of Joffrey's advisors constantly warned of a rebellion led by his uncle, Stannis Baratheon, or perhaps even Renly, the king would wave them all aside because Ned Stark was the one, in his mind, who had caused all of his misfortune.

Sunlight streamed through the stained glass windows and onto the Iron Throne. The chair that was made of thousands of swords was a fearsome sight to behold. Even though Littlefinger had been staring at it for years, walking into the throne room and seeing it once again chilled him to the bones. The Iron Throne was its own being. It demanded your attention and respect.

Littlefinger led Cederic into the sunlit room and happened to gaze back just in time to see the hired sword take in his surroundings for the first time. _I will have to remember this for future conversations. It is the only time the man has stopped talking. _Sure enough, during those _long_ days with Cederic, Littlefinger swore he heard more about the man's personal life than he did about Stannis' plans.

He motioned back to Cederic to stop walking and was pleased when he actually listened. Joffrey sat upon the throne with an annoyed look on his face. His forehead rested in his hand and did not look up when Littlefinger's footsteps clicked on the floor.

"Your Grace," Littlefinger purred, "I hope to find you well today."

"Lord Baelish, you had better have good news for me. I would hate to have this become another 'torn slipper' incident." Joffrey finally looked up and locked eyes with him. Littlefinger smiled and continued forward. _This is going to be easy._

"Of course, your Grace. Not wanting to disobey orders, I set out to discover all the evidence you need to find your beloved Sansa and of course, those traitors to your crown."

Joffrey slammed his fist against the arm of the throne and stood up. His face was turning bright red in anger. He began to rush down the steps and it seemed as if he was flying. In a moment he came face to face with Littlefinger. "If I ever catch that craven dog and the so called _honorable_ Lord Stark—." Joffrey did not have a chance to finish the sentence as a loud cough was heard behind them.

"Beggin' pardon, milord, but I think now would be a good time to give the King there what I brought you," Cederic said with a determined look on his face.

Littlefinger turned around slowly while Joffrey took a quick step to the side, took one look at Cederic, and then back at Littlefinger. "Who is this? How dare you speak to your King in such a manner!"

"I mean no disrespect, but Lord Baelish it seems is dragging his feet giving you what you want, um, your Grace," Cederic ended with a mumble and clumsily kneeled. "He sent old Cederic here out to find your pretty bride to be and when I see her I thought to myself 'Now there is a girl worth knowing'. I mentioned to Lord Baelish how she reminded me of-,"

"Stop, stop. You are giving me a headache. So," Joffrey began to circle Littlefinger and Cederic, eyeing them suspiciously, "you have found my dear Sansa. Do you have proof?"

"Aye! Lord Baelish, give 'im the necklace."

Joffrey's head snapped towards Littlefinger as he produced the Lannister gold from a hidden pocket. _Damn that man for speaking without my permission._ "Our friend here found Sansa and confirmed it was her with this necklace. The same one the dear lady had been wearing the day of her escape. You should recognize it," he said as he dropped the gold pendant into Joffrey's outstretched hand.

It didn't take long for Joffrey to recognize the necklace to be the same one he had given to Sansa. His eyes opened wide and a small, wicked smile graced his lips. "You have done well Lord Baelish," he muttered quietly.

Once again, Cederic interrupted them. "Beggin' your pardon milord, oh. Your Grace. Wish I could've done more for ya. Would have meant more money in my bag if you know what I mean," he said with his hearty laugh. "Could've paid off plenty of debts with that gold. All the way here, me and One Handed Aldis won quite a bit of coin, gambling and such. But being one handed didn't stop that bastard from taking my share, no sir! You can't even begin to imagine the things he was doing with those silver stags and by 'doing' I mean the fattest, dirtiest kitchen wench if I ever did see one."

"Your Grace," Littlefinger cut in while Cederic took a breath, "what our friend here was trying to say, is that the Hound is traveling with Sansa and Lord Stark. He also mentioned the _things _that he saw."

"Things? What things, Lord Baelish? How can your news get any better?"

"Cederic told me he saw plenty of provisions packed into saddlebags. Now, one has to wonder how three people who escaped in such a hurry and under the cover of darkness managed to acquire so much. We have to assume that someone inside the walls of the Red Keep helped them."

Joffrey turned to Cederic and asked, "To the best of your knowledge, did any of Stannis' men help them?"

The turncoat thought for a moment and just shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I am aware of. None of them had time and we thought we would be taking Lord Stark with us on our ship. Not even that slippery jackass Borin coulda done it."

Littlefinger was getting good at interjecting his comments when Cederic was taking a breath. "So that means our search has expanded. I have some ideas at who could be behind it, but may I have your permission to investigate further and leave the capital if necessary?"

"Of course, of course," Joffrey stammered as disinterest began to take over. Details of this sort bored him and he wanted no part in it. "You have leave to use the crown's resources at your discretion. I want Ned Stark brought back here dead or alive, but make sure the Hound is unharmed. There have been some disgusting rumors here at court lately, and that dog of mine needs to learn a few lessons. I think I will make Sansa watch," he finished with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: We are back with Sandor, Ned and Sansa in this chapter. Enjoy! I do not own any characters other than Borin and Cederic. **

Sansa screamed out into the darkness, "FATHER!" She pointed towards a cluster of trees and sure enough, there was a rider galloping right towards them. There was no light in those dense woods, save for the small campfire Sandor had managed to build and even then, the glow was not enough to illuminate the new man riding into their camp. All they could make out was a silhouette. Ned was quick and unsheathed Ice in the blink of an eye. "Get behind me Sansa! Stay close."

She did as she was told and wondered if they would ever again know peace. A cool breeze rustled her skirts and she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. Sandor stood to her side and held his sword in front of him, ready to strike the man if he dared come closer. Sansa marveled at the man who stood beside her and she quickly glimpsed at the scarred side of his face. Whenever he was fighting, Sansa noticed that Sandor always wore the same expression and it was cold and unfeeling. Quite unlike the man she had come to know. He may still take on the personality of The Hound, but Sansa felt she had seen something beyond this and it showed now. Instead of his usual look, Sansa could swear she saw a slight change. _Could he actually be worried?_

The rider made his way into their camp and confidently jumped off the panting horse. His face was hidden under the hood of a heavy cloak and he began to stride over to the group. Ned held Ice with both hands and anger dripped from his voice, "Stay right where you are and state your purpose."

Sandor looked down at Sansa and gave her a small, reassuring smile before taking a step forward. The stranger stood his ground at Ned's words and said, "My friends, I mean you no harm. I have been searching for you as I bring news from Kings Landing." On his last word, the man pushed back the hood and took another step closer and into the weak light of the fire.

Sansa gasped when she saw his face and Ned took on a defensive stance, but Sandor reacted in the only way he knew how. "YOU! I'll fucking kill you for what you did to us!" He ran forward and grabbed the man by his neck, dragging him closer to the fire. Struggling to speak and escape from the Hound's strong grip, the man tripped over his own feet and it was only when Sandor pushed him hard into the ground that they finally heard the desperate gasp for air.

Sandor was quick and did not want to allow the man to speak again. He kneeled down and pulled the concealed dagger from his boot and held the edge of the cold steel against the man's throat. A trickle of blood appeared. "What in Seven Hell's are you doing out here, Borin? Thought you could finish us off did ya?" Sandor growled. His voice became angrier and it boomed in the stillness of the forest. "Your man failed to kill us so you thought you'd take care of it yourself?!"

A small voice cried out from under the blade, "My—my man? I have no idea what you are talking about, Hound."

"You expect us to believe that, you craven traitor?"

"Lord Stark, please hear me out. I did not send men to kill you," Borin begged Ned who stood several steps away.

"Clegane," the authoritative voice of Ned spoke out, "let the man go. This is not the way of the North. We must hear his words before the sentence is carried out."

Sandor looked back and said in a surprisingly calm manner, "I am not of the North, _my Lord_." He then turned back to Borin and said in a chilling voice so all could hear, "I am a Clegane and my family takes care of those who threaten those close to them in a brutal way."

As Sandor was about to draw the blade across Borin's neck, Ned was at once at his back, trying to pull the massive Hound away from the small man beneath him. "I said NO, Clegane!" The struggle made Sandor pull back the dagger so as to balance himself. Adrenaline surged through Sandor and he easily brushed Ned aside, at once putting cold steel against warm flesh.

"SANDOR STOP!"

The three men in camp looked in awe and confusion at the source of the strong feminine voice. Sansa stood behind Sandor and caught his eye as he looked back. She took a couple of steps forward and kneeled down next to her friend. Reaching out, she gently rested her hand on Sandor's arm and slowly pulled it away. This movement freed Borin and he instantly grabbed his throat, hoping to stop the bleeding.

Sandor's breath quickened as Sansa took both of her small hands and held his large one between them. "Please Sandor," she pleaded, "do as my father says. We need to hear this man's words."

He was entranced with her innocent gesture and he felt himself blindly agreeing to anything she was saying. "Aye, Little Bird. I will obey your wishes."

She smiled and brought his hand up to her lips. Gently kissing the calloused skin, Sansa then released her hold and stood up. Sandor followed, grabbing Borin by his tunic and setting him on his feet.

"Many thanks, my lady," Borin said gratefully. "Lord Stark, you will not regret allowing me to speak."

Ned stood with his arms crossed against his chest. "It isn't me you should be thanking. My daughter is the one who saved you from the Hound."

Borin looked back at Sansa and flashed her a dashing smile. "Yes, if only all wars could be won as easily. Lady Sansa, you are indeed a treasure."

Sandor saw Sansa blush at the compliment and growled under his breath. _This bastard thinks he can charm his way out of this. _He took a couple of steps towards Borin, which intimidated the smaller man. The smile left his face and he audibly gulped.

"Speak your peace, Borin. I will hear your last words as Lord of Winterfell."

"Please, you must believe me. I sent no one after you. Truly, I serve Lord Stannis, our rightful King. We stand behind you Lord Stark and have no reason to want you dead. If you could describe the man to me, I may be able to help you identify him."

Ned looked at Sandor, the unspoken question answered in just the one look. "All we know is that the man had been with you when you saved us in the alley in Kings Landing."

Borin's expression changed from fear to recognition. "I know the man you speak of. His name is Cederic and was the only one from that party, other than myself, to survive. When we came out of the alley he disappeared. I thought he had been captured by the crowds perhaps. I swear to you, I did not send him here to hunt you down."

Ned looked long and hard into Borin's eyes, seeing nothing but the honest truth. "You really aren't the one after us, are you?"

"No, my Lord. Lord Varys sent me to find you. I am afraid I come with bad tidings and a warning. Lord Baelish knows you are alive. His men found Lady Sansa's slipper and he is on a mad hunt for you. The Gods only know what he wants, but I can assure you it will not end well."

"Nothing ends well when Littlefinger is involved," Sandor interjected.

"That I know too well," Ned said and a chill ran down his spine.

"When I left the capital, Lord Baelish was commissioned with finding more evidence of your survival and escape. If I had to venture a guess, he found Cederic and paid him to find you three."

"Evidence?" Sandor questioned, "What kind of evidence?"

"Anything at all. A hair ribbon, piece of armor, a dagger, anything."

"Father," Sansa finally spoke up, "I am missing the necklace I was wearing that day. I thought that I maybe could have lost it, but I clearly remember setting it on the table in the inn and after those men left it was gone. Please forgive me, I thought it was lost in the confusion." Tears began to form in her eyes and Sandor wished he could pull her into his embrace and shield her from the cruel world.

"Shhh, dear girl," Ned comforted her instead, "No one blames you."

Borin continued, "My Lord, if it pleases you, I would ask to join your party for the remainder of your journey North. Another sword is always useful and I would serve you in the name of King Stannis."

"We leave at first light," Ned agreed after a moment of thought and turned away. He sheathed Ice and walked to his horse, leaving Sansa alone with Sandor and Borin. The Hound returned and grabbed the rough linen of Borin's tunic, "I warn you boy. If I so much as suspect you are against us, the two of us are going to have some alone time in the woods and you may just have an _accident_."

Borin laughed and removed himself from Sandor's grip. "I assure you Clegane, you have nothing to fear from me." He then turned his attention to Sansa and smiled once more. "Lady Sansa, I know how hard of a journey this must be for you and it pains me to see a lady such as yourself in discomfort. If you would allow me, I have brought something for you in the hopes that it would make you smile."

Sansa blushed prettily, evident even in the dim light of the fire, and glanced down at her feet. "If it pleases you, my Lord."

"Now _that_ I won't stand for. Call me Borin," he said, using his fingers to lift her chin so she might look at him.

Sandor stepped forward and Borin looked at him, unafraid. He turned around and practically skipped to his horse. _What in Seven Hell's does this bastard think he is doing? _Before Sandor could continue with his thoughts, Borin returned with a package wrapped in brown paper. He handed it to Sansa and she carefully tore an edge of the paper away only to reveal a dozen small lemon cakes.

"I was told those were your favorite and hoped it would give you some small comfort."

_That prick looks quite pleased with himself. _Sandor noticed Borin had his arms held behind his back and his look signified triumph. _The Little Bird cannot possibly be happy with—_but Sandor's thought was cut short and he felt a pain in his stomach as he saw her smile in genuine delight at the gift. The smile, he felt, should be only for him.

"Thank you, Borin. I am sure these will be wonderful and I am truly grateful, but I will have to let you know how they taste tomorrow. We should all be getting to bed. Good night and thank you once again."

"Good night, my Lady," Borin exuded charm as he bowed.

Sandor rushed to her side, "Little Bird, I should escort you. It is not safe out here."

Sansa yawned and turned towards him. "Do not worry Sandor, I will be right over here. You should get to sleep as well my friend. Good night," she smiled and walked away.

Growling and turning away from her, Sandor marched back over to Borin and shoved a finger into his chest. "I don't know what games you are playing at, but I will be watching you. Take it as a warning. Don't go near her again."

Borin held his mouth open slightly, as if he was going to speak, and it turned into a sly grin. His eyes narrowed and took a step closer to Sandor. He said in a quiet whisper that only Sandor could hear, "I will do whatever I want, Hound. You cannot stop me."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter, but I had to split my idea into two chapters because this one would be too long if I kept my ideas together…sad day. You will be seeing the second half of this chapter later this week. Enjoy and please review! I do not own any characters other than Borin. I also do not own the song.**

About an hour before sunrise, Sandor groggily opened his eyes, struggling to see as they adjusted to the darkness. He had fallen asleep hours after the others, anxious to ensure Borin was not going to try anything in the night. Luckily for him, Stannis' man was a heavy sleeper and did not notice when Sandor stood watch over his smaller frame. Once he was satisfied Borin would not become a threat to them, Sandor leaned back against a tree and fell into a sleep that only men who had seen battle would know. Those were dreamless nights and any noise, whether it was the rustle of a tent flap in the wind or a sword being unsheathed, guaranteed that you would not be sleeping well out of fear of the unknown.

Once he could make out the shape of his horse several yards away, Sandor glanced towards the area Sansa had slept in. He strained his eyes, trying to make out her sleeping form, but only saw an abandoned sleeping roll and his cloak he had placed over top of hers to ward off the chill. Looking right and left, he could still not see her and panic set in. Disregarding his armor, Sandor quickly jumped up from the base of the tree with his sword belt in hand. In one motion, the belt and scabbard were secured across his muscular waist and he rushed off towards the sound of the flowing river nearby.

Sandor ran through the brush, hand on the hilt of his sword, but did not dare call out her name. _Never know who could be out in these woods. Gods, she better be safe. _He was nearing the tree line and stopped suddenly when he heard a woman humming. _Sansa. _Sandor listened where the soft noise was coming from and followed it a couple of yards away from where he stood. Looking at the river from behind a tree, Sandor saw his Little Bird kneeling at the edge with her hands in the water. She cupped some of water and splashed it onto her face, letting the drips fall back into the river. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of cool morning air. _This is the most beautiful sight any man could ever be privileged to see. How is it that an ugly dog like me gets to have this moment? _

Realizing how awkward the situation would become if he were to be caught, Sandor turned to leave for their camp when he accidentally stepped on a twig. It snapped, _crack, _in two and the sound cut through the air. He stood in silence, hoping Sansa had not heard. Inwardly chastising himself when he heard her gasp, Sandor turned around and thought it best to make his presence known. The leaves rustled under his boots and Sansa cried out, "Who's there? Don't come any closer!"

He smiled and answered, "Shhh, Little Bird. It's just me. Now quit your chirping or else everyone else in this godforsaken forest will hear you."

Sansa let out a sigh of relief when he spoke and stepped out of the trees. "Thank the Gods it is you, Sandor. For a moment, I feared it was someone from Kings Landing out to get us."

Sandor chose to disregard what she had said, knowing that if anyone from the capital were to be within the vicinity, they were sure to know about it. _That prick Joffrey would be guaranteed to send out an entire army for this girl. We would hear them coming before we see them. _He made his way to the river bank and laid down on his side next to Sansa, propping the unburned side of his face in his hand. She, in turn, kneeled to face him.

A moment of silence followed, each lost in their own thoughts. Curious, Sandor asked, "What was it you were humming?"

Sansa looked back out over the water and off into the distance. "It is a song of the North. I remember hearing it as a little girl back in Winterfell. Arya and I would sneak out sometimes and we would hear our Father's banner men singing into the night. It wasn't until now that I really understood what it meant."

"Sing it for me," Sandor requested which shocked both of them. Sansa looked back at him and stared into his eyes. He could see there was pain within them and almost regretted asking for the song, but was taken back when she started to sing in the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

_Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that called us ever homewards_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_Land of freedom land of heroes_

_Land that gave us hope and memories_

_Hear our singing hear our longing_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_Land of sun and land of moonlight_

_Land that gave us joy and sorrow_

_Land that gave us love and laughter_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_When the land is there before us_

_We have gone home across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

When the song ended, Sansa's voice trailed off and she stared down into her lap. Sandor could hear her choked, ill-concealed sobs and he reached out, tipping her chin upwards with his fingers. When their eyes met, Sandor said to her, "Don't ever be ashamed of your tears." After a pause, he added, "I thought the song was pretty." Sansa smiled and lifted her head high.

Clapping came from the tree line and both turned in the direction the sound was coming from. Sandor jumped up, furious that his moment with Sansa had ended, but ready to kill the unfortunate soul who had stumbled upon them. Sword drawn and extending his other arm backwards to keep Sansa back, Sandor yelled, "Show yourself you craven bastard!"

Stepping out of the shadows and into the dim light of dawn was none other than Borin. "My lady," he said while walking towards them, "that was truly beautiful. You are the Maiden made flesh."

Sandor lowered his sword and snarled at the newcomer, "Fuck off Borin. You have no right being here."

"And neither do you my friend," Borin said with a laugh.

"Both of you are welcome to accompany me at any time," Sansa silenced the two men.

Borin stepped up to Sansa's side and held out his arm. "May I escort you back to camp, Lady Sansa?"

_I am going to kill that little bastard. _Sandor took a step forward, attempting to intimidate Borin, but the gesture was merely brushed aside as Sansa took the offered arm and gave Borin a happy smile. _The smile that should only be for me. _The Hound watched as the two began to walk back towards camp and the now familiar pain of jealousy was felt in his stomach. _Why doesn't he fear me as he did before?_

"Hound," Borin turned and called out to him. "If you don't hurry, we are going to have to leave you behind."

Sansa laughed at the comment, thinking it was meant in jest. _Poor Little Bird. If only she knew that asshole was serious. _"We could never leave Sandor behind, Borin. I don't know what I would do without him."

At those words, Sandor's spirits were raised, knowing that his Little Bird needed him in her life as much as he needed her. _For now, at least. _

**A/N 2: If you would like to know what the song sounds like, it is 'Song of Exile' that I got from the movie King Arthur. Thought it sounded right for what they are going through.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So, who hates Borin? That's what I thought. Don't worry, the second half of that chapter will be up on Friday, but for now, I thought we should hear from Kings Landing. As always, thank you to everyone who reviews/follows/favorites this story. I couldn't do this without you. I do not own any characters. Please review, I need to dance some more!**

Varys opened the heavy door to his rooms and saw one of his _spiders_ on the other side, waiting for him anxiously. It was late at night and he had been roused from a heavy sleep by a light rap on the door. _I was never one to be able to sleep through anything. _"Do come in. I expect you have some news for me as you, too, are awake at this ungodly hour."

"Aye milord," the man rushed in and the door was shut behind him. "I heard earlier, Lord Baelish and King Joffrey were speaking in the throne room. There was someone else with them, but could not make out the voice. Lord Baelish now has proof that Lady Sansa is alive and escaped with Lord Stark and the Hound. He has been given leave, by the King himself, to use any resources he sees fit."

The man finished and Varys contemplated what had been said. Pacing the room slowly allowed him to think clearly, but this new information confused Varys. _What could Littlefinger possibly want that he would go to so much trouble? _Several ideas popped into his head, but he was not ready to commit to one, let alone discuss it with his spy.

"This is disturbing news, indeed, and I am grateful you came to me when you did. Report any new activity you happen to hear the moment it is said."

"I will, milord," the man said and left in the same rush as he had arrived.

Morning came and Varys found he had not moved from his favorite chair all night. Sleep evaded him, but he was not tired. Varys stood slowly, not wanting the blood to rush to his head, and he called for a servant to help him dress for the day. _Today is the day I learn what is to be my fate. I do hope Lady Stark received my raven. _When Littlefinger had first approached the council with his "evidence", Varys secretly wrote to the great lady and her son in the hopes that they would be a means of escape if events turned south for him. _It was best they heard the news from me first._

The burnt orange and gold silk tunic with large sleeves clung to his frame like a warm embrace. He was not going to dress as he would if he needed to escape. It was best left for everyone else to believe this was just any other day. Walking the halls of the Red Keep, Varys knew he was bound to find his foe sooner or later.

"Ah, Lord Varys, there you are," Littlefinger proclaimed. A large grin graced his face and it made the bald man uncomfortable. _Never before has the man shown so much emotion, so much joy. He must have received something worth his while._

"Indeed, here I am," Varys replied in his cool, sing-song way of talking. "I cannot imagine my person being anywhere else on this fine morning and yet I would like nothing better than to enjoy the sunlight streaming into my private solar with some foreign delicacies to satiate my appetite. Alas, duty calls."

"Yes it does, but this morning I am going to have to leave you and Pycelle to the affairs of state as I am called away."

_This is the moment of truth. What could Littlefinger have planned? _"Has the world turned mad, Lord Baelish, or is this your way of telling me you are no longer a member of the small council?"

Littlefinger laughed at the small jest and clasped his hands behind his back, standing proudly. "I regret to inform you this is not the case. Although it may not be the good news you would like to hear, as I do not plan on retiring in the near future, I do have some information that may interest you."

"We are _both _in the information business, my friend. Perhaps this may be something I already know." Varys was confused. This was not the Littlefinger he knew. In the past, the two men would guard their secrets from each other. It is a fact, though, that they would often have the same information, but more often than not, one held a key the other needed to possess. _Why would he share this information with me now, of all times? _Littlefinger's uncharacteristic giddy behavior made Varys wary of what he was about to be told.

"My man has found proof that Lady Sansa lives. He has brought back the necklace she was wearing that day and I have been given the task of finding her and the companions she travels with."

"To what end, Lord Baelish?"

Littlefinger stared at Varys, the grin remained on his lips. However, there was a change in his eyes that Varys was skilled enough to see. It was not perceivable to most, but years of practice had shown him when a person was lying.

"To find the girl and bring her back to Kings Landing, naturally." The easy manner in which Littlefinger spoke said volumes. "I am away this very day with a small contingent of soldiers."

"Is the lady so dangerous that you need steel to protect you?"

"No, but her companions are. If I meet with any resistance, my men will not hesitate to secure the safety of myself and the girl."

_He means to kill Lord Stark and Sandor Clegane. What else does he know? _"The loss of your person and the Lady Sansa would prove to be a tragedy to the realm. She is a fragile women traveling with a sick man and an old dog and I do not believe you will meet with much opposition, but tell me. How is it you know they will be alive once you do actually locate them? They cannot have the resources to survive for long on their own."

"That is the beauty of it, Lord Varys," Littlefinger replied in a gleeful whisper. "They have supplies, coin, and enough clothing to successfully travel North. My man saw packed saddlebags when he confronted them. It actually surprised me that he was the one to point out the obvious. This indicates our three fugitives had help from the inside the city."

"Surely one of Stannis' men—,"

"No, only two lived and one of them is receiving coin from me. The other would not have had time to gather and pack the items. My man, Cederic, guaranteed me this. Someone," Littlefinger spoke even more quietly and stepped closer, "inside the keep, someone most likely close to us, helped them and once I return, I am determined to find out who."

"If this is indeed true, we all have much to fear as that would mean an unfriendly spy lives amongst us. I do value the information you have been so willing to share with me."

"It is a pleasure, Lord Varys. Forgive me, but it is time for me to take my leave." Littlefinger straightened his tunic and hurried off. Varys stared down the corridor until Lord Baelish disappeared. _It is as I feared. Now it is time for me to leave and seek out the one they would call 'King of the North'._


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Tried to get into work, but the snow would not let me, so here I am writing part two of chapter 25. We left off with Borin leading Sansa back towards camp, leaving Sandor to trail behind. I do not own any characters except for Borin and Cederic. Please review!**

The three fugitives and their new companion set off moments after returning to camp. Ned rode in front of the others, wanting to keep an eye out for anyone who might mean them harm. Much to his dismay, Sandor rode behind and had to watch Borin's attempts to engage Sansa in conversation. _What is Seven Hells is he saying that could be making her laugh so hard?_ Digging his heels into Stranger's sides made the warhorse start to gallop and he soon caught up to them.

"—and then One Handed Aldis turned towards the others and shouted 'Besides, only the girls wear skirts where I come from!'." Sandor heard the last bit of a story Borin had been telling. "Let me tell you my lady, I have never laughed so hard than when I heard that."

Sansa had tears in her eyes and her sides ached from laughing at the story. "Borin, you are too entertaining. You have had such amazing adventures and, I am sure, stories for every single one."

"This is true. I have been almost everywhere and seen many things. I have to admit, I am curious to see the land you grew up in. Never been so far north as Winterfell. Is it as cold as they say?"

Sandor could not take it anymore. _I see what he's trying to do. Maybe I can put a stop to this. _"Of course its cold up in Winterfell you dumb southerner. I knew that even before I traveled there. You are likely to freeze to death in that thin cloak of yours." He couldn't help but picture Borin shivering in the cold and he smiled on the inside.

"Well we can't have that, now can we Sansa? No, I plan on doing some trading once we get a little further north. Perhaps you can help me pick out some warm furs?"

Sansa smiled and looked down at her hands, flattered her new friend would ask for her help. "If you would like. I will do my best to help you."

"My lady, yours is the opinion I treasure most," Borin said, giving her his dashing smile that Sandor hated so much.

Before Sandor could say anything, Ned turned his horse and rode back towards the rest of the party. Although he seemed alert and well rested, his eyes betrayed him and showed the exhaustion the man truly felt. The time spent in the Black Cells was still taking its toll. "There is a town up ahead and I think we should stop for the night." He saw apprehension cross Sandor's face. "I know it is not ideal, especially after what happened last time, but I do not believe we are being followed."

"I would have to agree with you, Lord Stark," Borin chimed in. "The men that knew of your location are either dead or back in Kings Landing. Knowing Cederic, he went back to the man who gave him coin and they most likely are still organizing a search party."

"That settles it. Clegane, see to my daughter as Borin and I ride ahead. There is a storm approaching and I want to be next to a warm fire when it arrives. You, with me," Ned directed towards Borin and the two rode off. Sandor and Sansa started into a trot and were soon unable to see the others.

Not for the first time, Sandor found himself shy around his Little Bird. They were alone together in the middle of the forest and to a bystander, they looked like two lovers out on a late afternoon ride and it was that thought that made him nervous. _Gods only know what she thinks, being out here alone with the Hound._

Sansa glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed he was doing his best to avoid her. He would look anywhere but in her direction. _The poor man. There has to be a way I can help him. Let him know that there are people who care for him. He has a friend. _"I did not say it before, but I just wanted to let you know that I am grateful you are here, Sandor." _Finally, he looks at me._

Sandor's scars were covered by hair, but she could tell the hidden muscles of his face were twitching and he was trying to hide a smile. _Good. It's a start._

"Aye Little Bird."

_He sure is a man of few words. _"I think you will like living in Winterfell. Even though it is cold, life is more peaceful and the people don't scheme as they do in the south. That is just one of many things I will not miss. As my sworn shield, we will be in each other's presence often, will we not?"

"It is my duty to protect you, Sansa. I will go anywhere you go." His voice faltered a bit out of nervousness and hoped she had not noticed.

_He is so nervous! I wonder if it is because he feels he will be alone in a new place. _"I hope that even though you are my sworn shield, we can still be friends. It is something we both need, I think."

He felt his heart leap out of his chest. _She doesn't think I am just a body guard! My Little Bird wants to be friends. Gods be good. I may not ever win her heart, but at least I won't lose her completely._ "If you want an old dog like me as a friend, who am I to deny you?" He smiled his best smile and felt chills when she returned it.

Borin returned and led them into town, taking them to an inn. The horses were stabled and sure enough, a torrential downpour began as soon as they made their way into the common room. Ned had already secured rooms and led Sansa into one, bringing her a warm dinner of roasted pig and potato soup with fresh bread. The men ate with the other travelers, careful to keep their identities hidden under the hoods of their cloaks. Night was soon upon them and Borin retired early. He had ridden for many days to catch up with the party and was grateful for a bed to sleep in. Sandor stood up, ready to catch some sleep himself, when he heard Ned speak. "Stay a moment, Clegane. I must speak with you."

_What can he want now?_ "This is starting to get really old, Stark. Speak your mind and leave me in peace."

"I need your help. Although I may not like you, I cannot ignore that you have an observant mind and would like your opinion."

This surprised Sandor as Ned Stark was not one to ask for help without due cause. He sat back down and motioned towards the innkeep to bring them two more mugs of ale. "What can I do for you?"

"It is about Sansa." This instantly caught Sandor's attention and he suddenly did not feel tired anymore. "I am not sure what to make of our new friend, Borin. He seems too eager to please, especially when it comes to her."

"Do you not trust him?"

"With our lives? Yes, I actually do. I can see that he is an honest man and Stannis Baratheon would not trust a fool. The other man, Cederic, is a sellsword and Stannis was right not to leave him in charge of my rescue. The issue does not lie with whether or not I believe he would reveal us, which I do not think he would, but rather with my daughter. He acts as a suitor would and frankly, I would not have him for her, although I cannot make him leave our party. His ease of manner and eloquent speeches may seem like something out of those songs she loves so much, but it is not reality. That man is not good for Sansa and I do not want her to become too attached."

Sandor smiled slyly, "I couldn't agree with you more. That prick has been a pain in my backside ever since he rode into camp. As Sansa's sworn shield, I need to protect her and cannot help but think propriety would demand he back off with, perhaps, a little persuasion from me."

"I think, for the first time, we understand each other perfectly." Ned and Sandor raised their mugs of ale and clanked them together, spilling some of the cool ale before taking a long drink.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for the delay…trying to work out the details of adopting a dog and it was a bit of a distraction, but it is cleared up now. A bit of a shorter chapter, but I figured we needed to check in with a couple of other characters before we move on with Sandor/Sansa. I do not own any characters. Please, please review! They make my day!**

The night air was cool and Arya sat outside the barn Yoren had chosen to rest for a couple of hours until they had to get moving again. The journey to Castle Black was long and there was something stirring, he could feel it in his bones. This was going to be no ordinary winter. They needed to make haste, for winter was indeed coming. Arya played with a blade of grass she had plucked from the ground beside her, lost in thought when a voice came out of the darkness, "What are you doing out here all alone, milady?"

"I told you not to call me that," Arya whispered as Gendry sat down beside her. He made himself comfortable and rested his back against the wall of the barn.

"Nobody heard me. Besides, they are all sleeping, except for Yoren, I think." Gendry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Thinking," she said brusquely. _He doesn't need to know what about. _Looking at his small companion with dissatisfaction, Gendry shifted and turned to look at Arya. She didn't dare look into his soul piercing eyes. There was something about them, about the way he would look at her sometimes, that made her want to reveal all. "I am not going to tell you, so go away."

Gendry laughed which made Arya punch him in the shoulder. "You know, for being such a small thing, you do throw a decent punch, milady," he added as an afterthought.

"Can't you just leave it alone?"

"I am afraid not. Tell me, no one else is here. Lommy, Hot Pie, they are both sleeping."

Arya looked into his eyes and felt herself begin to cave. _Damn him, damn you Gendry._ She sat back and relaxed, seeing Gendry do the same. "I just know my father escaped Kings Landing. My guess is that he is out there somewhere. Maybe he is looking for me." Gendry was listening intently, so she continued. "While we are walking, I keep my eye on the tree line, hoping to see him. One day he will be there. Sansa might be there with him. We are a pack and my father wouldn't leave her behind."

Gendry ran his fingers through his hair and waited for Arya to continue, but when she didn't, he said, "Well, it is possible. I hope he does find you so you can go back home to Winterfell. Maybe he will travel with us and then split ways when we continue on to Castle Black."

Arya sat up, surprised by his words. "What do you mean? You need to come to Winterfell with us!" Her voice was anxious and did not go unnoticed by Gendry.

"My place is in the Night's Watch, Arya. Yours is in Winterfell."

"No," Arya lashed out, "you are part of my pack now and you cannot leave me too!"

"It is not my choice and you know that. I am—,"

"My father is Lord Stark and he can convince Yoren to let you come to Winterfell with us." She sat and thought for a moment when an idea struck her. "You could be a blacksmith there, you'll see. Everything will be just as it is now."

"No, it won't," Gendry responded with sorrow. "I would be in service to your family and it will be inappropriate for our friendship to continue. This is how things work in the world, once we return to it. I would be of better use to the Nights Watch. They need good steel and I can help."

"You are just being stupid," Arya said under her breath as she got up and walked into the barn. Gendry remained outside and stared up at the stars. _It will be difficult to leave her, that's for sure. _He had become attached to the little Stark girl and he feared it would be his undoing.

* * *

><p>Robb sat in a heavy wooden chair and looked over his maps, looking for the answer to his problems. <em>We have Jaime Lannister, but that will not be enough. <em>He had believed that if they captured the Kingslayer, the Lannister banner men would surrender, thus ending the war. Tywin Lannister, however, was relentless. Luckily for Robb, Tywin was too busy fighting Joffrey's war to search for Ned Stark. _It will only be a matter of time before the capital sends men after my father. _He was surprised they hadn't done so already, but that made him more nervous.

Lady Catelyn Stark was away, hoping to secure an alliance with Renly Baratheon. _She needs to succeed or else we may not have a chance. We need his arms and resources. _Robb sat back and took a long sigh. _Father would know what to do. _He closed his eyes and began to relax for the first time in weeks, recalling fond memories of his family back home in Winterfell.

His reverie was broken when a cold draft entered the tent and a messenger rushed in. "My Lord, word from Kings Landing. Petyr Baelish has mustered a small army to find Lord Stark and your sister, the Lady Sansa."

"Thank you for the news. Go and get yourself a hot meal." The man bowed and left, the flap of the tent falling behind him. _It was only a matter of time. _Robb had hoped the capital's delay would allow his own men to find his father and sister without any troubles, but luck was not on their side. _The only benefit is we had a head start. Now we just need to hear word about Arya. _


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Alright, so one of my readers asked to see a chapter from a different perspective and here it is. Ta da! You ask and you shall receive. Remember, if there is anything you want to see, just send me a PM and I will do my best to incorporate it. Thank you to everyone who reviews/follows/favorites…you keep me going. I do not own any characters except for Borin.**

Borin woke from a peaceful night of sleep, the first he had in a long time and stretched his arms over his head, reveling in the comfort of a warm feather bed. His eyes blinked open and noticed he was alone in the small room. _Odd, I wonder where the Hound is. _To save coin at the inn, Ned decided they would only be getting two rooms. The first was for himself and Sansa and the other, much to Sandor's and Borin's dismay, would be shared by the two of them. _Well good. It was more pleasant without him here._

Once he dressed for the day and refreshed himself, Borin opened the door to his room quietly. It was still early and he did not want to wake the inn's other occupants, especially the pretty girl he was traveling with. _Sansa._ Just the thought of her made Borin smile. _She is sweet as honey and more beautiful than any other creature I have ever met. _After seeing her in Kings Landing, he made a promise to himself to pursue the girl.

Stannis had promised him anything in return for the successful rescue of Ned Stark. Gold, land, titles—it would all be his if the Lord of Winterfell was returned to his seat in the North. _I don't want any of that anymore. Funny how one's priorities change. _Borin looked down the hall towards the other room they had paid for. _I would have her hand in marriage._ His pleasant thoughts were diminished by the sight of the Hound sitting outside her door. The warrior's armored back rested against the door and his legs stretched out in front of him, knees bent as the hall was narrow, and his arms crossed against his chest.

Borin frowned and paused mid step. It would be unwise to wake the sleeping dog. _Damn that man. There must be a way to get rid of him. He is always at her side. _He felt lucky in the fact that the previous day, Ned had insisted that the Hound ride behind them, giving him the opportunity to spend some time alone with the Maiden herself. Sansa was an absolute delight and her melodious laughter lifted his spirits as nothing else ever had. Borin was thrilled that she was receptive to his attention and longed for the opportunity to distract her once again with stories from his travels.

The floor creaked underfoot as Borin shifted his weight and he became frightened, for all at once the Hound's eyes shot open and he was on his feet, dagger in hand. _Where did that blade come from? Gods, this is how I am going to die. _The Hound's face relaxed a little at seeing it was Borin who graced the hall, although the apparent displeasure in his features could not be eased. "What in Seven Hells are you doing wandering about here? I could have killed you." He sneered and added, "Would have been a pleasure."

_Wonderful, now the Hound wants me dead. _"Please accept my apology for waking you in such a manner. I believe Lord Stark wanted us gone from this place before everyone else makes their way to the common room to break their fast."

"Aye, I do remember him saying that." The Hound listened for a moment and sheathed the dagger in his boot. "No need to worry yourself. From the sound of it, Lord Stark and Sansa are already up."

Borin's anger rose at the Hound's familiarity with _his _lady. "How dare you address the Lady Sansa in such a manner. I will speak with her father about this."

The Hound closed the gap between them and took Borin's tunic into his fisted hands. His whisper came out in a low, raspy voice, "I will call her whatever the fuck I want. Not you, her lordly father, or anyone else will stop me."

Borin began to truly panic and became nervous when the large man holding his tunic noticed. He never felt more terror than when the Hound smiled slyly at him. "Afraid of me, are ya? Will these scars haunt your dreams? Take a good look boy, drink it in." Sandor paused when Borin audibly gulped. "Now you listen to me, stay away from her. Sansa doesn't need your pretty words."

Grumbling under his breath, Borin looked away and was surprised when the Hound slammed him against the wall. "What was that you said?"

_Might as well say what's on my mind. _"I said that the Lady does indeed want to hear, what you have termed, my 'pretty words'. With all she's been through, I believed she needed a distraction. It is not good for her to dwell for too long on the pain and suffering that occurred in Kings Landing."

"What do you know of her suffering," Sandor snarled. "You weren't there when they beat her. I was. You weren't there when no one else would save her. I did. You never carried her unconscious from the Kings chambers after a beating." The Hound stopped and seemed to reflect on the past. _Is it just me, or is the Hound actually getting choked up?_

Before he could continue, the door to Ned and Sansa's room opened and Sandor instantly let go of Borin. Ned was the first to step out and Borin respectively bowed, noting that the Hound had not done the same. "I trust you slept well, Clegane?"

"As good as could be under the circumstances, Stark."

Sansa emerged from behind her father and smiled brightly. "Sandor, Borin, I wish you both a good morning."

Sandor was the first to answer, "That it is, Little Bird."

_Little Bird? He has a pet name for her? Lord Stark is allowing this? _Putting on his dashing smile, Borin kneeled in front of Sansa and took her hand, placing a gently kiss on her knuckles, "It is a wonderful morning, Lady Sansa, now that you are here."

Borin waited for the Hound to lash out at him, but nothing ever came. _I was right. Sansa is the key to keeping the Hound at bay. She needs to stay close to me, but how? _An idea struck him and he jumped to his feet, moving in front of Ned. "Lord Stark, might I be so bold as to ask permission to become your daughter's sworn shield? The journey ahead of us is long and dangerous. She will need protection." _There, now I can be close to her._

"I am afraid I must decline your request. As it is, Sansa already has a sworn shield," Ned replied and gestured towards the imposing figure of the Hound.

_No, it can't be! _"The—the Hound is her sworn shield?" Borin looked at his beloved lady and saw her take a step closer towards the man who had threatened him just a moment ago. _Wait, what is this now? _The Hound smiled down upon Sansa and Borin saw something in his eyes. He knew that look well and could recognize it on anyone. _This is impossible. The fierce Hound cares for the Lady? Oh, this is too good!_

Borin smiled once again, trying to hide his prior disappointment and shock. "Of course, Lord Stark. The Hound is a wise choice, just a little unexpected. Well I am sure we can all rest easy in knowing the dear lady will be kept safe."

"Come," Ned started, ignoring Borin's words. "We must leave now before clear minds recognize who we are. Clegane, you ride with my daughter today. Borin, you're with me."

_Lord Stark cannot see what's in front of him! The Hound is practically in love with his daughter and knows nothing of it. This is my chance. I will have to save her from such a man and once I do, she will be all mine._


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! We get to hear from Sansa a bit and see what she is thinking. Thank you to everyone who reviews/follows/favorites. I do not own any characters except for Borin.**

Her back ached and her legs were sore. Never before had Sansa ridden a horse for so long a time and it was beginning to wear on her. _I cannot even remember the last time I rode back in Winterfell. _Her father kept a good stable, but she had never been interested in such an _unladylike _activity. However, it was not her place to complain when the others were suffering as well. _It is my fault we are in this predicament. How will they ever forgive me?_

They had left the inn before anyone else was up and had not stopped. It was imperative they put as much distance between themselves, Kings Landing, and Littlefinger's 'army' as Borin had called it. She was grateful he had found them to give warning of what was headed their way. As much as the idea of being captured frightened her, Sansa knew her father and Sandor would protect her.

_Sandor. _The thought of him made her look in his direction, the good side of his face facing her. Sansa was surprised at how much this man had come to mean to her. Their friendship had a rough start, but Sansa was convinced she had seen a side to the Hound no one else knew about and imagined that it was her doing that brought it out in him. She was startled when Sandor suddenly turned his head towards her and met her gaze.

"What is it you are staring at, Little Bird?" he asked with a quiet chuckle.

_It is nice when he speaks lightly such as now. _"Nothing at all, just admiring the beautiful trees, but you happened to be in the way." _There, we shall see how he responds to a little teasing. _

"Sure, that's what you were doing. Well if you were looking at the trees than that makes me the Lannister imp." She laughed, trying to picture it in her mind.

"I think not, Sandor. I admit, I was actually looking at you."

"Now why would you want to do something like that?"

"Can I be honest?"

Sansa heard him trying to hide a gulp and saw his grip on Stranger's reins tighten. "If you'd like."

_Poor man. It seems he is nervous. _"You need not fear what I have to say. I hope you know by now that I am not like the people in Kings Landing who would be cruel for the fun of it."

"Aye, that I do." Sandor turned his head back to look at her. "That's why I am allowing you to talk," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Now you would poke fun at me!" she said with a laugh. He responded with a little laugh of his own, a sound Sansa was pleased to hear. "We do make a funny pair, Sandor, but I treasure what we have. There is no one else in the world I could trust more, other than my family of course, but hear me out and don't laugh at me. I was looking at you because you intrigue me. I have never known anyone else like you."

"You mean scarred, fierce, a dog?" _He looks hurt to say that about himself._

"No. I mean a kind, caring, honest man. Don't look upon yourself with such negativity. Your scars are part of you, yes, but they do not define who you are. Others fail to see what I have found behind your mask and I am grateful you have allowed me to get to know Sandor Clegane."

Sansa looked over at him once more and saw him looking straight ahead, almost like he refused to make eye contact with her."Besides, you have a sort of Northern handsomeness." _Wait, what did I just say? _At those words, Sandor turned to look at her and for once, the man was speechless. _Well he's not the only one who is shocked! _His eyes showed confusion and the scarred lines of his face began to twitch.

"I—um, thank you." Sandor turned his attention back to the road and began to ride a little closer to her. "So what do you think of our new companion?"

_He is taking the attention away from himself. _"Borin is a good man and he amuses me. Sometimes, when he tells me his stories, I can forget where we are and what has happened. I still worry about my father, for he continues to look so weak. At times, I am grateful for the distraction, but the man never stops talking!" she said and the two of them shared a laugh.

"Well you be careful with that one, Little Bird. We still don't know him and he might be up to no good."

"That is why I have you," Sansa said while flashing him a smile.

Sandor took a breath and looked at her once again. "Well can I be honest with you then?" He never heard an answer as Ned came into sight, his horse breathing heavily.

"Riders up ahead. They wear the King's colors."

"How many of them?" Sandor asked, hoping they could eliminate the threat.

"Too many for us to handle, Clegane. Besides, we don't want them catching sight of us in case some happen to escape as that man Cederic did. Those hedges would provide some cover," Ned panted and pointed to the side of the road.

Sandor grabbed the reins of Sansa's horse and said to her while looking around for a good spot, "Now you stay close to me. No one can hurt you while I am here." _Thank the gods for Sandor. _

Sansa was about to respond when Borin rode up from behind. "What is the problem, Lord Stark?"

"Men up ahead. We are going to hide in the hedges as there are too many of them."

"I couldn't agree more, but if the occasion calls for it, I will be ready to fight." Borin then proceeded to pull a small dagger out of his tunic and threw it towards a tree. The point lodged itself into the trunk and Borin smiled with satisfaction and winked at Sansa. _He is a bit of a show off. I cannot imagine Sandor doing something like that._

"Quit showing off and grab that dagger, boy," Sandor said with frustration. "You may need it yet."


End file.
